Serial Jordancoln
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Serie de historias inconexas de Lincoln al lado de Jordan-niña. ¿Pareja? ¿Ruptura? Les invito a verlo, señores (clasificaciones varían, pero en general son T... por tonto) (imagen por Javi Suzumiya)
1. Primera selfie juntos

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Primera selfie_** **_juntos_**

**Royal Woods**

**4 de julio de 2019**

**3:10 pm**

**La habitación de Lincoln Loud**

Resulta paradójico. En toda su vida, sin contar su amistad con Ronnie Anne y los primeros roces con Stella, Lincoln ha tenido experiencias con las chicas. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que Leni le dejó cuando ella y Luna empezaron a empacar para irse a distintos lugares y hacer sus vidas, temblando nervioso. Todo ppr culpa de una chica.

De verdad quería estar en otro sitio. Sea en la granja de Liam o al lado de la carretera con la paranoica familia Gurdle, desea que la tierra se lo trague y lo escupa en esos sitios. Cualquier lugar era preferible a tener que ir al restaurante para el evento del 4 de Julio como comensal.

De verdad se maldijo. Tener que invitar a Mollie, Artie y Jordan era ya un fastidio, pero que su rival escolar directa y el chico Dombrowsky decidieran cancelarlo porque a ella le dio mononucleosis y él provocó accidentalmente un incendio con la pirotecnia de su familia lo puso contra las cuerdas.

–Es otro día en la casa Loud –dijo Lincoln, viendo a la pared en sus ya infrecuentes monólogos–. Es el último 4 de Julio que Leni y Luna pasarán en casa, pero a mí ¡que me traguen los lobos!

Jadeó un poco frente a ese último exabrupto.

–Como sea, ya saben que mi suerte con las chicas no es especialmente buena –concluyó mientras ataba su corbata en un nudo Windsor.

A su mente acudieron los horribles recuerdos de dichos intentos. El concurso de videos del quinto grado le costó su potencial relación con Cristina; el primer beso y golpe que Ronnie Anne le asestó no fue mejor aún, pero lo que se lleva las palmas es esa absurda batalla con la pandilla por Stella. No menos horrible fue su proposición a Cici, la amiga de Lynn (malquistando seriamente su relación con su hermana mayor más inmediata), el cursi enamoramiento de preescolar con Carol Pingrey y aquella ocasión que fue a buscar a Mona al vestidor de las chicas en la escuela para devolverle su broche, siendo apaleado y humillado por eso.

–¡Ya muévete, Apestoso! –gritó Lynn al otro lado de la puerta antes de azotarla y romper el espejo– ¡Papá nos está esperando!

–Solo trato de ajustar la corbata –se excusó Lincoln, queriendo evitar problemas.

–El que tengas una cita con esa perdedora no te libra de repartir volantes –espetó la atleta, exhibiendo su particular desprecio hacia la única persona que le ha podido ganar en un juego de quemados y no ha podido vencer.

–¿Puedes salir de mi habitación? –pidió Lincoln– Acabas de romper mi espejo.

–¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por tus cosas? –,preguntó retadora Lynn.

–Desde que una supersticiosa enana se ganó siete años de mala suerte –respondió Lincoln.

–Pff, ¡Cómo no! –se burló la castaña–. Esa seguro se lo cree Lily.

–¡Lincoln! –llamó la voz de Lola desde el baño– ¡Cuando te afeites, no dejes tu rastrillo junto al mío!

–¿Escuchaste algo romperse? –preguntó Lincoln.

Inquisitiva, aunque con los restos de su mascarilla de aguacate, Lola recorrió con rapidez el pasillo. La estatura que ganó junto con Lana pareció que la hace ver más rutilante, pero lo cierto es que apenas ha cambiado con la edad. Chismosa, no tanto, pero algunas cosas todavía se las confía Lincoln a cambio de ciertas cosas.

Buscando con la vista, la rubia encontró un trozo del espejo, ya inservible.

–A Leni no le gustará saber eso –sentenció Lola, luego de mover la puerta y ver que el marco apenas sobrevivió al golpe–. ¿Cuántos años dices que acumulas?

Eso bastó para que Lynn perdiera el color de su rostro y emprendiera la carrera.

–Gracias, Lola –dijo el peliblanco.

–¿Tienes mis pastelillos? –preguntó Lola, esperando.

–No he ido a comprar nada –respondió Lincoln, rebuscando entre los cajones de su cómoda–, ¿te sirven unas galletas con chispas?

–No lo sé…

–¿Veinte verdes? –ofreció de nueva cuenta– ¿O los detalles de hoy?

–Añade una fiesta de té como invitado y es un trato –agregó Lola, buscando no abusar demasiado.

–Hecho.

Un fuerte bocinazo de Vanzilla y varios gritos de Lynn terminaron con la negociación.

Pudo decir que fue el viaje más accidentado de su vida. Primero, yendo al restaurante, Lynn intentó frotarse contra la ropa de su hermano pese a las protestas de este y los reclamos del padre de ambos, lo que terminó por poner a Lynn sr. de muy mal humor.

-LJ, quiero que te quedes cerca de Gus Comida y Juegos y repartas sin que el encargado te vea -expuso Lynn sr, dirigiéndose a la deportista-. Lincoln, ve al centro comercial y pide permiso a la señora Carmichael para repartir cada volante. Haz de cerillo si hace falta, pero reparte esos volantes. ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Puedo cambiar? -pidió Lynn- No quiero que se me contagie lo nerd por culpa del Apestosín.

-Nada de cambios, linda -sentenció el calvo-. Tienen hasta las seis para volver aquí y arreglarse.

-¿No puede ser antes? -preguntó Lincoln, recibiendo una mirada dura de Lynn- Sólo digo…

Les tomó algo de tiempo a cada uno ir a sus destinos. Lynn lo dejó con una expresión sombría por tener que tratar con gamers que, con seguridad, desearían jamás haberla conocido.

Apenas llegó al centro comercial, se dirigió a la entrada de Reininger's. Había pedido permiso a la dueña de repartir publicidad de La Mesa de Lynn, cosa a la que invariablemente ella se negó, aduciendo que recibió malos comentarios del lugar por una de sus empleadas por lo comida "grasienta y demasiado hogareña".

-Puedo convencer a papá de que le haga un descuento -ofreció Lincoln.

-Lo siento, Lincoln, ¿cierto? -rechazó la señora Carmichael, insistente, tratando de recordar el nombre- Por mucho que tú y Leni me ayudaran en el pasado, no puedo aceptar. Oí decir a Shannon que sabe a comida congelada.

-Ni siquiera por un descuento de grupo grande?

-No voy a discutirlo más -sentenció la dueña de la tienda-. Si te hace feliz, deja la mitad de los volantes y le diré a Mona que los meta en las bolsas. ¿Te sirve eso? -propuso ella. Lincoln asintió- Ahora, por favor, vete y busca otro sitio.

"La mitad del trabajo y no me costó nada -pensó satisfecho el peliblanco-. Ojalá no se arrepienta y diga que le debemos una comida completa"

Dos paquetes de volantes con cien folios cada uno son todo cuanto le quedó tras ese incidente. Entre los que dejó en los parabrisas de los autos en el estacionamiento, los que entregó en la tienda y al menos una veintena que entregó al pie de las escaleras eléctricas, concluyó que tendría que acabar, por mucho, en media hora.

.

La última parada de su horario, la bolera que acabaron de abrir en el tercer piso, luce abarrotada. Le oyó decir a Stella que se enteró por Jordan que hay un evento especial amenizado por una banda de la preparatoria Huntington Oaks, lo que le llevó a deducir algo que no salió tan bien como esperaba.

-¡No quiero verte por aquí! -sentenció la encargada- ¡Wetta! ¡Hay otro volantero para la lista negra!

-¿Ah, si? ¡De mejores lugares me han echado! -gritó Lincoln, molesto.

No era una broma. La mansión del finado Lord Terherby, el salón de juegos frente al consultorio del doctor Feinstein, el café Guardabarros en la salida a Chicago… todos esos sitios le cerraron la puerta, y esos lugares eran, por mucho, mejores que una bolera que sirve solo papas a la francesa, pizza y nachos. Nada interesante fuera de los bolos, en realidad, pero supieron venderse en su primer semana.

Sentado en una de las bancas, habría querido tirar el resto a la basura. No es que no quiera que tres años de trabajo pesado de compilación, búsqueda de inversionistas, pruebas y demás se fuera al caño por un mero asunto de volanteo, pero el anuncio de que se ofrecerá un menú especial para celebrar la firma de la Declaración de Independencia es demasiado tentador. Más que un menú con tintes patriotas, lo que deseaba era celebrar la diversidad del país, y honrar de paso la memoria de la señora Scalise, muerta en la pasada primavera por causas naturales.

Bebiendo un Flippee, las decoraciones tricolor le parecieron algo chillonas. Debía evitar pensar en Jordan por las posibles quejas que ya escucha en su cabeza.

"¿Amarraste bien tus agujetas?… Esa corbata no te va, Lincoln. Cámbiala… deja que te acomode el cabello… ¡No es así, Linc! En serio, debí quedarme en casa con mamá… Necesito que me cierres el vestido…"

Buscó un espejo en los sanitarios. El traje era lo de menos, en realidad. Planchado, nada fuera de su lugar. Los mocasines tal vez quedan fuera de lugar, los gemelos que Lori le envió por correo se ven bien, peinado en su lugar… parece, al menos, alguien que irá a pedir una mano en matrimonio.

Leyó uno de los volantes. Esa sesión de fotografías que tuvo en casa de los McBride debió valer cada centavo, sobre todo cuando él fue quien tuvo que usar ese traje, barba y chistera tricolores que le hicieron recordar al Tío Sam.

_Por fiestas patrias_

_La Mesa de Lynn_

_Le ofrece un menú especial_

_Para celebrar nuestra libertad…_

_¡Nuestra libertad de comer a buen precio!_

"Sin duda es cosa de Luan", pensó.

Sin ahondar en los detalles, terminó su descanso y estuvo merodeando en la zona de comida rápida, terminando de repartir sus volantes. Para divertirse, además de poner algo de música en el teléfono, buscaba con la mirada a quien quiera que sea que reconozca de alguna parte. Lo mismo reconoció a aquellos dos mastodontes que arruinaron el inicio del laberinto de Halloween que a la maestra Bernardo y a la entrenadora Hotch, del equipo de golf, peleando por unos lentes oscuros.

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando un par de niños de preescolar, sosteniendo sendos helados y apartados de sus padres, empezó a pelear por algo que nunca supo. El incidente no hubiese trascendido, de no ser porque uno de ellos le arrojó su cono con tan buena puntería que rozó a Lincoln.

-¡Oigan, mocosos! -gritó este, sorprendido- ¡Es de lavado en seco!

Deseó nunca haber gritado eso. La madre de uno de ellos, una imponente mujer castaña y rechoncha se le acercó, furiosa, para atender el llamado de su niño en problemas.

-Muy lindo, ¿no chico? -retó la mujerona- ¿Por qué le grita así a mi Tyler?

-Ellos empezaron a pelear, y…

-¡No me interesa saber quién rayos empezó, niño! -dijo cortante la enorme mujer- Ahora, ¡discúlpese con mi hijo!

-Pero señora…

-¡AHORA!

Intimidado frente a la ahora furiosa bestia en que aquella mujer se volvió por malcriar a su niño, Lincoln se dirigió a este, quien ya tenía en manos otro cono.

-Siento de verdad haberte…

No terminó de expresarse. El chico que le arrojó el helado, indolente, le arrojó el cono a la cara, embarrando el resto en su traje.

Una de las cosas que la pubertad que no aprecia es que su paciencia con los niños se está haciendo menor mientras busca su privacidad. Por ello, pensó seriamente en estrangular a la madre de ese chico. Ni siquiera porque es 4 de Julio mantienen a ese niño a raya y le dan vía libre para hacer sus estupideces mientras creen que hacen de buenas madres.

-Ahora sé cómo se sintió mamá cuando jugué con su maquillaje -pensó en voz alta mientras veía a aquella pareja desagradable irse. Y el helado ni siquiera era uno de sabor decente-. ¿A quién se le ocurre comprar uno sabor a… -se llevó un dedo a la mancha sobre el traje, pasándolo sobre la misma y de ahí a la boca-… cereza con moras?

Decidió botar la docena de volantes que le quedaban. No es tan estúpido para dejarlos juntos y dejar que alguna de sus hermanas los viera en un cesto, por lo que fue al auto más cercano y los puso bajo el limpiaparabrisas.

De nuevo en el sanitario, vio que era imposible sacar la mancha sin dañar el traje. Se maldijo porque las tintorerías del centro comercial no abrieron y la única que lo hizo ya cerró.

Unas voces lo pusieron nervioso en cuanto salió de nuevo. Escondido tras una maceta con un arbusto, se percató que eran Jordan, Joy, Mona y Kat. El cuarteto, no muy entusiasmado, dedujo, fue a sacar sus frustraciones en torno a la fecha.

-¿En serio tienes que ir con él? -preguntó Mona, aquella chica de vestido morado que estaba condenada a ser una mujer bajita.

-Mollie fue quien me convenció, ¿qué esperabas? -replicó Jordan, con un lazo tricolor en la trenza como mera concesión a las festividades- No es que quisiera ir con él estando ella y Artie.

-De ese ni me hables -dijo Kat-. No entiendo porqué empezaron a salir.

-¿Celos, Kat? -dijo riendo Joy, un tanto divertida.

-Joy, eres muy inocente sobre los chicos -ironizó la pálida directora del periódico escolar-. Muchos de los chicos que conocemos son, aceptémoslo, unos perdedores.

-¿Lo dices porque el pequeño Zach te quemó las puntas?

-Gurdle nunca me atrajo, ¿qué esperabas? -respondió Kat, molesta por obligarse a recordar el incidente que Lincoln y sus malos consejos causaron.

-Se supone que venimos a pasarla bien -tranquilizó Mona, subiendo a la mesa la ropa que compró-. Además, no sé qué rayos hace este pedazo de basura aquí.

La chica, también conocida como Cookie, sacó de una de las bolsas uno de los volantes que Lincoln dejó en Reininger's. Por un momento, el chico respiró aliviado.

-¿No es ese el lugar a donde tú y Mollie irían? -quiso saber Kat, dirigiéndose a Jordan.

-Iré de todos modos -respondió Jordan con seguridad.

-Dudo que el papá de Lincoln sea chef en realidad -teorizó Joy.

-Mamá una vez nos llevó y dijo que esas bolitas de macarrones sabían algo dulces -narró Mona, comiendo una magdalena.

-Son demasiadas calorías para mí si le ponen azúcar a la comida -desdeñó Joy, llevándose las manos a la cadera-. No quiero terminar como esas chicas gordas. Digo, ¿saben lo que pasó con Trent hace un mes? Dice que fue a cenar con su familia allí y descubrió su hipersensibilidad a las manzanas comiendo una ensalada.

-Deberían enviar a los de salubridad a cerrar ese cuchitril -sentenció Kat.

-No voy a quedar mal con Lincoln solo porque me den malas recomendaciones de ese lugar -resolvió Jordan, dispuesta a soportar lo que fuera.

-¿Lincoln es tu cita? -preguntó divertida Mona.

-¿Ese perdedor? -secundó Kat, molesta.

-Si sales con él, tendrá que llevarte a otro lugar -remató Joy.

-Ya les dije que no fue mi idea, chicas -se defendió la chica de la trenza-. Mollie solo quería ver cómo sería él como novio y sacarlo de su grupo un rato.

-¿La pandilla de la perdedora Stella? No me hagas reír -desestimó Kat-. Lo que son esa loca y sus amigos raros no son mejores que nadie que yo conozca, y conozco a mucha gente.

-Pues los almuerzos de Lincoln no son tan malos, para tu mayor información.

-Seguro lo dices porque piensas que Loud no será un desastre.

-¿Y qué si lo es? Prefiero tener a un chico que soporta a diez obsesivas y entrometidas hermanas que a una amiga tarada quejumbrosa y celosa de quienes sí tenemos vida amorosa.

Decidido a no escuchar más, Lincoln solo dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sencillamente no le cabe en la cabeza que Jordan saltara en su defensa. Tienen una relación poco más que formal, quizá no tan buena como cabría desde que Ajax, su perro, hizo trizas su ropa y la de Clyde durante aquella fiesta que coincidió con la primera pijamada en casa de Liam. Que Mollie lo invitara de la nada le hizo pensar. ¿Desde cuando ella es amable para salir en cita doble? ¿Y por qué emparejados él y Jordan?

No tuvo respuesta a eso. No una que pueda satisfacer sus preguntas mientras caminaba a casa.

~o~

Mollie había sido clara. Pasarían por Lincoln a su casa y de ahí irán directo a La Mesa de Lynn. Su mejor amiga odiaba admitirlo, pero Kat tendría que comerse entero un pollo al Lynn-gibre con papas y ensalada de col para probar que ese lugar no es un cuchitril.

Había tomado el autobús que la lleva a casa. Después de aquella charla incómoda, pensó en mandar al cuerno su amistad con Mollie. No era justo que su mejor amiga intentara hacerla de casamentera cuando lo suyo con Artie pasaba por un mal rato, y menos armando una cita doble en un restaurante donde lo más seguro es que la única cosa buena asegurada es la comida.

La ropa que había elegido apenas y la compró. No quería parecer una bandera andante o, peor, parte de una bandera viviente. La blusa, amarilla con un escote leve, decididamente no le juega a favor. La falda azul bien puede acentuar sus caderas, y la mascada que le hace juego puede tapar ese molesto barro que le salió en el cuello.

Por la ventanilla vio a Lincoln. Se lo veía molesto, como si hubiese tenido un día horrible más allá de sus hermanas o de haber hecho algo desagradable. Pensó que, queriendo verse como un caballero, él iría por ella a casa y tuvo un fuerte incidente con algo que arruinó su ropa. Si le da los detalles en cuanto entren a la preparatoria, bien hará en no reírse más de lo necesario.

Indecisa, no sabe qué hacer. Si baja, el tiempo que pasen en casa antes de salir no alcanzará para bañarse y arreglarse; si sigue, es seguro que lo encuentra sentado en el porche y piense que solo lo hace por compromiso.

Con el autobús dando vuelta a la izquierda su decisión se precipitó.

~o~

Algunas emergencias lo dejaron lo bastante machacado como para que la mancha de su traje fuese olvidada por completo. Tuvo que quedarse en casa para cuidar de Lucy y las gemelas, quienes cayeron presa de la varicela, teniendo que cancelar de última hora. Mañana, con la pena que para las tres representa, se irán con la tía Ruth. Por añadidura, apenas le dio tiempo de explicarle a Bobby por videochat que Lori no podrá ir a Great Lake porque Carol y Whitney la llevaron a pasar las fiestas en Miami, sitio donde estudia esta última.

Ni siquiera siente que la comida que les dejaron tenga sabor. Sintió la trompa de cerdo marinada como goma, el encrostado de filete Salisbury le supo a cartón y entre menos hable de esa cosa que parece una natilla de ponche conventual de huevo mejor.

Tuvo que admitirlo. Cancelarle a Jordan por cosas de salud familiar fue grosero pero necesario. Tantas molestias que él se tomó para impresionar a alguien que de vez en cuando le dirige la palabra desperdiciadas. El consuelo que le queda es que pueden ver los fuegos desde la ventana de las gemelas.

-Te noto desgraciado -llamó Lucy, sorprendiéndole por detrás, mientras estaba en su habitación empacando el principio de su mudanza de cuarto, ya que Lori aceptó quedarse con Luna y Luan aceptó quedarse en la habitación de las mayores mientras estas no la ocuparan.

-No es nada -dijo Lincoln en cuanto se repuso del susto.

-Siempre puedes sincerarte conmigo -ofreció la preadolescente-. Las gemelas están todavía mirando ese arte deleznable y efímero.

-¿Segura? -preguntó. Lucy asintió- Bien. Tuve que cancelarle a una chica porque tuve un problema de tintorería.

-¿Es lo que pasó?

-Más o menos.

-Pensaba que fue por culpa de Rocky. Su hermano se contagió y al llevarlo a casa traje la pestilencia a casa. Por eso -añadió- es que creí que cancelaste tus planes.

-Suerte con tratar de animarme.

-Seguro voy a arrepentirme de lo que voy a decirte -suspiró pesadamente Lucy-, pero si crees que con sumirte en una miseria que evitas a toda costa lo puedes remediar, entonces eres un verdadero idiota.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó esperanzado Lincoln.

-Sólo sal por ella -contestó Lucy-. Dicen que necesitas tres intentos para saber si esa persona es tu alma gemela, pero ninguna es igual.

-¿Vas a estar bien?

-Siempre que Lana no se haya acabado la ensalada de papas a la alemana de papá -respondió Lucy, sonriendo un poco-. Ahora ve por ella.

Por una vez, desde aquella bochornosa tarde que dio su primer beso, salió con decisión a la puerta. Poco importaba que sus cosas, incluidas algunas revistas que Luna le facilitó, quedaran al escrutinio de su hermana menor.

Nada más abrir la puerta, vio a Jordan sentada en el porche, de espaldas a la puerta. Al parecer, la chica apenas y se tomó el tiempo de venir, con todo y la cancelación de la cita.

-Lo echamos a perder, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó Lincoln, calmado por la sorpresa inicial.

-En realidad, fue Mollie quien lo arruinó con ese plan -confesó Jordan mientras explotaba una bomba en los cielos con destellos morados-. No quería estar sola y las cosas con Artie no estaban tan bien, digo ¡rayos! Yo misma lo sabía y no quería ser la tercera rueda. Por eso fue ese intento de cita doble.

-No entiendo…

-¿Y dicen que tienes ventajas por vivir con todas tus hermanas? -respondió la chica con una risa un tanto desabrida.

Por un rato, ambos se quedaron mirando al cielo. Un tanto maravillados por la pirotecnia, se olvidaron de todo. Hubo un momento, incluso, en el que Jordan sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó una selfie, misma que publicó al instante en todas sus redes.

_#4deJulio con alguien especial_

La selfie tenía a Lincoln mirando al cielo, ignorante de la acción de Jordan, mientras esta sonreía. Las lucez multicolor habían dado un toque especial que ni el más avezado fotógrafo aficionado podría lograr con todo su tiempo de prácticas.

De esa foto, Lincoln no se enteró. Para Jordan, era mejor así, que todos excepto él se enteren hasta la mañana siguiente. Y, ¿quien sabe? Puede ser algo especial. Si no como amigos, como algo más.

~o~

**Originalmente tenía planes esta semana, pero decidí forzarme un poco. ¿Por qué? Dos razones.****Quise trabajar a esta pareja. Lincoln, elemento clásico. Jordan, en lo personal es la QT que me es más agradable, amén de muchos que se van sobre CookieQT. No tengo nads contra la galletera, pero se me hizo muy trillada.****Al respecto, decidí mantener como _Mona Petersburg_ el nombre de dicha QT. Dicho nombre ya lo manejo en Princesa Caída. En cuanto a BrownieQT, me decidí por el nombre de Erin para este lugar y relatos a futuro.**

**_It's showtime!_**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**

**Si, es posible que no lo cumpla. Intentarlo no cuesta nada. Deseenme suerte.**


	2. Diorama

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Diorama_**

**Royal Woods**

**6 de marzo de 2017**

**5:01 pm**

**La habitación de Loki y Loni Loud**

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Chicos, reunión de emergencia! ¡Ya!

La potente voz de Loki se dejó sentir por toda la casa. De la nada, el resto de hermanos, entre protestas abandonó lo que estaba haciendo se apersonaron en la habitación de los hermanos mayores.

-Linka, afuera -ordenó Loki.

-¿Sólo porque pensaba…?

-AHORA -enfatizó el rubio, cerrando la puerta en la nariz de su hermana menor.

Molesta, Linka fue directamente a su habitación. Es totalmente inusual que Loki, con todas las veces que le pidió algunos consejos para abordar a Bebe Santiago, la eche de su cuarto y pida una reunión urgente.

La razón era simple. Jordan Rosato, un compañero bastante bien parecido de su clase, aprovechó que Clydia fue a dar al hospital por una hemorragia nasal que Joey le causó durante la clase de gimnasia, trabajará con ella en un diorama del Partenón. Ya que estaban fumigando la casa del chico en ciernes, acordaron que el trabajo lo haría ahí mismo pese a todas las advertencias que los demás lanzaron.

"Los hermanos de Linka te van a matar si te ven cerca de ella". "Escuché que Pendleton terminó con un calzón chino nuclear solo porque le pidió a Linka el número de Luke". "Supe de un primo de Artemis que terminó en medio de un horno danés Loud porque cambiaron almuerzo". "¿Conocen a Lexx y Leif Loud? Topher terminó en el manicomio cuando Linka subió esos videos de sus hermanos. Mi tío dice que fueron esos dos demonios", y otras amenazas por el estilo son los temas de conversación cada vez que ella sale a colación.

Detesta reconocerlo, pero admira a su compañero. Espera que su mejor amiga lo entienda, pero si quiere que unos brazos no Loud la abracen durante una película de terror bien pueden ser los de Steven, el chico nuevo que terminó por caer en gracia en cuanto supo cosas de a quién reemplazó en la clase del maestro Johnson y quiso estrangularlo por todo lo que Ron Santiago "le hizo", o los de Jordan.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los chicos salieran. Excepto por Leon, en brazos de Lane, todos fueron a la sala para ver la tv un rato. Por la cara, todos llegaron a una conclusión. Tomó su teléfono y agradeció que Jordan le dio su número por si algo ocurría. Acto seguido, le envió un mensaje.

~o~

Se preguntó qué era más humillante. Que los chicos que debe cuidar hasta que llegue Loki de su práctica de golf la traten como guardaespaldas a una celebridad o que estos se hayan dispuesto en cuadro a su alrededor, Lynn la ronde con un bate y Luke, en plan medio infantil ya que su banda no tiene práctica, se decidiera por llevar una pistola de dardos que Levi modificó.

Ni siquiera esperaron a que saliera del salón para sacarla, lo que hizo que las miradas de los chicos reflejaran una mezcla de prudencia y resignación y las de las chicas reflejaran deseo por alguno de los chicos o, en el caso de Lana y Terra, un ligero desprecio.

-La puerca está en la pocilga -dijo Leif a través de un walkie-talkie-. Cambio.

-¡Ten algo de clase! -chilló Lexx, usando un traje más propio del Servicio Secreto que de un niño de primer año- ¡Era "El paquete está en la Torre"!

-¡Cierra tu apestosa boca de princesa! -amenazó el mayor de los gemelos.

-¡Mamá! -gritó el divo- ¡Leif está actuando como tonto de nuevo!

Como si no les importara, Lexx apareció por la puerta trasera y cargó contra Leif. Lars, por su lado, hizo que Levi tomara a su hermana por la mano derecha y él hizo lo propio con la izquierda para llevarla a su cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa? -preguntó furiosa Linka, estallando.

-Sólo te evitamos la agonía de… -empezó a hablar Lars, recibiendo uno de los peluches de Linka en la cara como respuesta, lo que cortó su explicación.

-Nos aseguramos de que llegaras a tu aposento sin ningún daño físico -se limitó a responder Levi, limpiando sus lentes.

-No te sientas mal, pero ese tal Jordan no nos inspira mucha confianza -secundó Lars arrastrando sus palabras.

-Saben que Jordan también es nombre de chica -esgrimió Linka.

-Nunca podemos estar tan seguros de eso… suspiro -argumentó Lars con pesadez.

-Puedes estar segura de que ese degenerado no te visitará, hermana -garantizó Levi-. Con toda honestidad puedo decir que mi solución legalmente más drástica era pedir una orden de alejamiento respecto a la ciudad. No es la gran cosa, en realidad… ¡Oye!

-Hacen algo de eso -amenazó la chica leucística, tomando a su hermano menor prodigio del cuello, señalando a Lars en el proceso-, y te juro que le haré imposible la vida hasta que él se vaya de la casa.

Con un ruido amortiguado por el colchón, Levi cayó sobre su trasero. Linka estuvo a punto de salir cuando su puerta se abrió.

Ante ella, Loni llevaba de la mano a una chica que lucía realmente hermosa. Una falda plisada en azul y una polera amarilla eran su vestimenta. El cabello, de color arena, estaba peinado en una trenza que caía sobre su espalda, mientras que en su rostro había un fuerte sentimiento de vergüenza.

Luchando por contener una carcajada, recordó su plan. Debe apegarse a él a como diera lugar.

Por desgracia, hubo un serio efecto imprevisto en Lars. Anonadado, el gótico retrocedió y empezó a balbucear. El cuadro le dio a Levi una buena oportunidad de huir, sobre todo porque la última vez que hizo enojar a Linka no pudo pegar el ojo temiendo una represalia inexistente.

-No te esperaba tan temprano, Jordan -saludó jovial Linka. La invitada hizo señas varias que ninguno de los dos entendió-. Creo que ya conoces a mis hermanos. Son…

-Luces bien -se limitó a decir Loni, un tanto inhibido-. Soy Loni, el hermano de Linka, y el enanito que se acaba de ir es Levi. El depresivo…

Sin saber qué hacer o siquiera pensar, Lars se evadió como si le mostraran una habitación llena de luz solar.

-Ya volverá -animó Linka-. Lars siempre ha sido tímido con las chicas.

-¿Quieren que vaya por algo a la cocina? -ofreció Loni con amabilidad.

-Una jarra de limonada está bien -sonrió Linka, antes de voltear hacia Jordan-. ¿Quedó algo de pastel de carne de papá?

-Creo que Luke se lo llevó a Sam Sharp -respondió el modisto-. Esa chica seguro vale que mi Miostrone sea tustrone hoy -añadió, guiñando un ojo a la invitada, e ignorante de las preferencias de su hermano menor inmediato.

–Se pronuncia Minestrone -corrigió Linka, extrañada por la palabra.

En cuanto Loni abandonó el armario habilitado, Jordan respiró aliviado. Incómodo por la sensación debajo de la falda que le prestó Linka, pero aliviado de haberse congraciado con los chicos Loud de forma muy poco convencional.

-¿Trajiste las columnas? -preguntó con toda tranquilidad Linka.

-Si se enteran los chicos me van a matar -teorizó Jordan, llevando sus manos por encima de la falda a su entrepierna en actitud protectora.

-Les diré que mojé tu pantalón.

-Se burlarán de la trenza.

-Se te ve linda…

"¡¿En serio dijo eso?!" pensó alarmado Jordan.

"¡¿En serio dije eso?!" pensó Linka al mismo tiempo.

Vio la cara de su invitado. Si estaba roja antes por la incomodidad de llevar una falda, ir de la mano de un adolescente y causar reacciones diversas en un par de niños, ahora lo es más por el cumplido que recibió

Está incómoda. No por lo que le provoca en lo físico, sino porque sus hermanos pueden entrar en cualquier momento.

-Bu-bueno… -vaciló Linka-… ¿empezamos?

-Creí que nunca lo pedirías.

Tuvieron suerte de que no los escucharan. Al menos no los cumplidos. Sin embargo, pasados diez minutos el detalle de los frontones los puso a discutir en silencio, aún más luego de que Loni les llevó dos tazones humeantes de sopa minestrone y algunas rebanadas de pan.

En ese instante, por desgracia, alguien ya miraba desde arriba.

"Tan hermosa… tan viva… perdón por fijarme en una mortal, Edwina -pensó Lars, al amparo de la ventilación-. Pero esa chica es tan brillante como el pelo del murciélago de Honduras".

~o~

-¿De verdad no quieres quedarte a cenar? -ofreció Rita, recién llegada de recoger a Loki del campo de Golf.

-No puede -respondió Linka de nueva cuenta-. Se que papá otra vez hizo su wiener Schitzel y a ella no le gustan las salchichas.

Unos rápidos gestos del chico de cabello arena fueron todo cuanto pudo decirle.

-Dice que le enferman las salchichas de pavo -continuó Linka, "traduciendo"-. Una vez su mamá la llevó a la fábrica donde trabaja y vio cosas horribles que hacen con los pavos y los cerdos.

-Es una pena -lamentó cortés Lynn sr, apenado de ver que su comida era rechazada con semejante pretexto.

-Dice que estará viniendo otros dos días -"tradujo" Linka de nueva cuenta-. Avanzamos tanto hoy…

-¿Seguro que puedes llegar a la parada sola? -preguntó Loki, demasiado amable, antes de ofrecer- Podría llevarte hasta casa.

-La están fumigando.

-La oferta sigue en pie, Linka -continuó el primogénito.

-Gracias, pero podemos ir solas -rechazó la chica con nieve en la cascada-. Ella es muy reservada sobre eso.

Hechas las despedidas y correspondientes parabienes y advertencias para Linka, ambas chicas, mejor dicho, Linka y Jordan-chico, avanzaron las siguientes cuadras con toda la calma del mundo, hablando de lo pesado que pueden ser diez hermanos, incluido Leon, cuando se trata de ella en un mismo sitio con un chico.

No lo sabían, pero Lars los seguía muy de cerca. El chico no había sentido nunca nada por alguien desde que Vampiros de Melacholia se estrenó y se prendó de Edwina. Tan sigiloso fue que cualquier ninja podría envidiarle tal capacidad de ocultación.

No alcanza a oír lo que dicen. Sus rostros parecen bastante efusivos, quizás incluso divertidos, pero algo no anda bien.

Lo pensó en un instante. La risa de Jordan era un tanto gruesa, profunda, y su hermana luce feliz a su lado. Loki lo persuadió de ir a cambio de un viaje al cine esta semana a comprar boletos en el cine. Alegó que sería para ver La Cosechadora… al demonio con eso. Compró dos entradas para ver La Princesa Pony. Una para él y la otra, si es que a ella le interesa descansar de su eventual oscuridad.

.

Ambos chicos hablaban, mayormente, de cosas que a muchos les parece una serie de idioteces. Contra lo que sus hermanos _podrían estar pensando_, el caso es que es la primera vez que zanjaba hostilidades desde que Topher se cambió de escuela por el incidente del concurso de videos.

-Siento lo del pelotazo en la cara del viernes -se disculpó Jordan, poco convencido de sus palabras.

-No hay problema. Levi y Loni hicieron un buen trabajo con él todo el fin de semana -replicó risueña Linka.

-Me pregunto ¿qué se sentirá ser una chica?

-Tienes días malos -enlista la leucística-, esperas que tus hermanos no sean tan tontos las veces que te protegen demasiado, pero al final… hay días que vale la pena que lo seas.

-Debe ser agotador.

-No más que usar una de mis viejas faldas frente a mis diez hermanos -ironizó inocente Jordan-. Pero... también tiene sus cosas buenas.

-Cómo cuáles?

-Puedes estar un paso adelante de ellos -enlistó Linka-, te dan tu privacidad, tus hermanitos pueden negociar su postre si quieren algo de ti, lo normal.

Sonaba tonto. Era tonto, pero es la primera vez que la tiene tan cerca fuera del obsesivo escudo que representan sus hermanos mayores y menores fuera de la escuela, mucho más de lo que sus compañeros y otros chicos han estado en toda su vida. Las pecas, el cabello, incluso ese juego de falda y blusa realzan lo que tiene ante si. Pensó rápido en un acto demasiado loco. Si hay una palabra que sus compañeros consideran digna de lo que planea…

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el travestido.

-¿Qué es…?

… es _temerario_.

Distraerla con algo tan bajo como ver a una anciana cargar un carrito vacío fue todo lo que se le ocurrió. Bajo, vil, descarado… y franco.

La expresión de Linka tuvo varios matices. De la sorpresa pasó a la furia, la empatía, el despecho y finalmente a una catarsis. En su mente, todo era un paseo por la Tierra del Dulce, un paseo que terminó en un océano de budín de tapioca con migajas de galletas con canela.

Por la mente del chico sucedió algo similar. Se imaginó a sí mismo como un triunfante caballero que arrebató de su torre a una princesa de las garras de un inconcebible monstruo de diez cabezas, cobrando la casta recompensa que ella inocentemente diera.

El claxon del autobús los sacó de sus imaginaciones.

-Nos vemos mañana, Linka -se despidió Jordan, sin poder dejar de ver el rostro de su compañera.

Un leve gesto de su mano fue toda la respuesta posible.

Turbada, al llegar a casa sus hermanos, la gran mayoría, estaban cenando. Estuvo a punto de sentarse a la mesa de los niños cuando Levi le retiró la silla.

-Nuestro primogénito hermano mayor quiere verte en la cochera -dijo Levi con voz inusualmente grave.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?

-A decir verdad lo ignoro, hermana -contestó el genio-. Dado que Lars entró secretando lágrimas y mocos, puedo inferir que tiene relación.

Molesta y hambrienta, la chica sándwich salió de la casa antes de ver la puerta de la cochera. Por lo regular, su hermano más viejo la invita a su habitación cuando se trata de una opinión femenina, pero esta vez no tiene tanta suerte.

Encontró a Loki sentado en el asiento del conductor de Vanzilla. Por la cara que tenía, simple y sencillamente tenía que hablar algo lo suficientemente serio que le arruine la digestión sin siquiera haber probado bocado.

-Antes de que digas nada, solo quiero decirte que respeto tu decisión de taparnos la boca -dijo Loki con toda seriedad-. Y pase lo que pase puedes tener mi apoyo mientras ella no vuelva a hacer eso frente a uno de nosotros.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? -preguntó extrañada Linka.

-Esa niña y Lars.

"¿Cómo rayos lo supo?"

-Sabes que Lars no se abre a cualquiera -respondió el rubio-. Llegó hecho una llorona de telenovela mexicana porque ella le rompió el corazón en cuanto… bueno… ya sabes. Hizo lo que ningún chico desde Ron.

Era obvio que se refería a su futuro cuñado. Aunque la cita doble de ese día fue culpa suya, Loki no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento por las metidas de pata de su hermana para enmendar las cosas entre él y Bebe.

Por su lado, Linka empezó a sentirse mal. Obligar a un chico a travestirse, hacerlo venir y prácticamente humillarlo frente a sus hermanos… vaya compañera que resultó, sobre todo para saber que hizo algo muy mal como para romper el corazón de Lars. Irónicamente hizo más daño que bien para tener una calificación alta. Y, si era como Jordan lo puso, empeorará.

-Tengo algo qué confesar -murmuró Linka.

Ese día, si hubo algo que Linka recordaría el resto de su vida, ese algo es la estridente carcajada que Loki pegó en cuanto confesó que Jordan mantuvo su nombre vistiéndose como una chica.

~o~

Temiendo que Loki se regodeara en revelar la naturaleza de Jordan, Linka pudo respirar tranquila. No solo guardó su pequeño secreto, sino que decidió usarlo como moneda de cambio para infinidad de consejos que él pudiera usar a su favor toda esa semana, incluyendo un par de vergonzosos secretos de Lars y Lexx.

Durante la clase del jueves el maestro Johnson se deshizo en elogios por el perfecto diorama que ambos hicieron. Pero apenas sonó la campana del almuerzo el chico con quien trabajó se alejó de ella como si estuviera infestada de piojos.

Sentado en medio del grupo de chicos que frecuenta en el almuerzo, varios le dedicaban una sonora cantinela en tono burlón mientras intenta comer su lasaña.

_Linka y Jordan_

_En el cine_

_Comparten saliva_

_Dándose un besito_

"Si… se puso peor".

Por desgracia, no tenía a Loki. Todo cuanto se le ocurrió fue ir a aquella mesa y pararse frente a esos pequeños patanes y exponer su punto.

-¿A qué creen que están jugando? -preguntó molesta y retórica- ¿No ven que Jordan sufrió suficiente teniendo que usar una de mis faldas para engañar a mis hermanos?

Rodeando al chico, Morgan (cabello castaño, pantalón corto rojo, chaqueta morada), Joey (afroamericano con trenzas pegadas al cráneo, vestido de prendas en color salmón), Cadmon (pálido chico de suéter rojo y jeans oscuros) y Karl (rubio, camisa negra, jeans azules, a quien recordó como el chico que invitó a Lya a salir) dejaron su cantaleta.

-¿Vienes a darle unos besitos? -preguntó jocoso Morgan.

-¿Para cuando la boda, Loud? -retó Joey en el mismo tono.

-Si tienen algo qué decirle sobre usar falda a Jordan -respondió desafiante Linka, desabrochando su falda-, ¡Pueden venir aquí y decirlo en mi cara!

Terminando de hablar, hizo lo posible para bajar su falda. Los chicos, idiotizados por semejante vista, se sintieron avergonzados ante el cuadro que tenían ante sí, sin decir nada siquiera y dejando las burlas.

Apenas aquella pandilla dejara la cafetería, Linka subió su falda y fue a sentarse junto a Jordan en silencio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -quiso saber el chico.

-Hablé con Loki en cuanto volví a casa el martes -relató la preadolescente-. Me dijo que si un chico se humillaba a tal grado para venir a hacer una tarea, entonces vale la pena tener algo con él.

-Por lo menos fue comprensivo.

-Sobre eso…

El relato no terminó tan bien como esperaba Jordan. En cuanto ella le contó que Lars se enamoró de "Jordan niña" y el resto de sus hermanos se enteró, éste se aseguró que el resto de su semana sería una miseria. Todo cuanto a ella le tocó, añadió, fue que amaneció con la mitad de sus peluches decapitados, con las cabezas dispuestas en una adorable y aterradora (en igual proporción) pared.

-Perdón si te arruiné el almuerzo -se disculpó Linka.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tengo antojo de algo más… -resolvió Jordan-… ¿aceptas cambiar mi lasaña?

Para ambos, pareció el inicio de una buena amistad que, esperaban, tal vez llegue a algo más.

~o~

**Debo ser honesto. Es la segunda ocasión que trabajo la regla 63.**

**Debo aclarar también que las chicas con quienes suele juntarse Jordan (los miembros del staff)... uff. Fue difícil encontrar nombres que se acercaran a la dicha regla del genderbend. Así, imaginé a Morgan (Mollie), Joey (Joy), Cadmon (Kat... esa si me costó un huevo) y Karl (el sello de la casa, Karla Sakas-Shropshire), éste último para sustituir a la mentada galletera**. **En cuanto a los otros mencionados, tocó turno a Topher (Cristina... opté por Christopher, abreviado Chris o Topher, como Topher Grace) y Pendleton (Penélope).**

**No es por hacerles un feo spoilersote, pero... ¿se imaginan una situación de playa muy peculiar?**

**Voy a responderles...**

**_J0nás Nágera_, el que las amigas de Jordan tiraran tierra a _La mesa de Lynn_ fue cosa de ignorancia, chismes y un poco de personalidad cáustica. ¿Final ambiguo? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Pero... algo puede haber.**

**_The Wokeland_, pues te aguantas. Así va a ser TODA la semana, ñaca ñaca.**

**_See you in the next illusion_**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


	3. Al natural en la Costa Azul

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Al natural en la Costa Azul_**

**Cannes, Francia**

**29 de mayo de 2033**

**Amanecer**

**Playa de la Batterie**

En toda su vida, Jordan nunca había viajado a otras partes del mundo, además de su estadía en Tampa y las visitas que, cada verano de su infancia, hacía a sus parientes en Padua.

La mujer no salió de su asombro cuando su flamante marido decidió tirar la casa por la ventana y decirle que pasarían una Luna de Miel en la Costa Azul. Incluso se dio el lujo de presumir ese ya abultado vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo en el hotel la noche anterior, pero lo que Lincoln le pedía simplemente se salió de esquemas para cualquier americano.

La idea, pensaron, era pasarla bien. Balancearse entre un día para todo lo que Jordan quisiera y otro para algunas cosas que Lincoln planeó para dos semanas. Con la mitad de la primera ya consumida, esperó al amanecer para darle una peculiar sorpresa que, siendo honesto consigo misma, la sacó de sus más raras alucinaciones que solo el peyote en la universidad le había producido.

-Recuérdame por qué venimos a este lugar -dijo Jordan con mohín.

-Pensé que podría gustarte pasear al natural en la playa -dijo riendo Lincoln, vistiendo solo un pantaloncillo naranja.

-Pero no tan natural. Además, todavía no abren -añadió la mujer.

El letrero en la reja solo tenía un horario y las pertinentes medidas de seguridad en francés. Por desgracia para ambos, apenas tienen una noción muy básica del idioma porque Lincoln abandonó la idea de aprender otros idiomas desde que Ronnie Anne le enseñó varios insultos en español durante una gira de una compañía de lucha libre, y Jordan solo estudió italiano y alemán por necesidad. Por ello, al llegar alguien les dijo que debían dirigirse a Cannes Aquaculture y cruzar el túnel bajo la carretera y vía férrea hasta salir.

-Por lo menos traje tu tabla -replicó el peliblanco.

-Muy chistoso, señor Loud -dijo burlona Jordan-. Lo tendré en cuenta si visitamos a la tía Sophia en Padua.

-Hablaba de tu tabla de surf.

-¿Y dónde está?

-No iba a dejarla en el hotel, amor -dijo el recién casado-. Menos aún cuando fue Liam quien me dijo que no la olvide.

-Pequeño traidor… -rió divertida Jordan, recordando que su relación con el granjero terminó por diferencias que, lastimosamente, no pudieron salvar. Si bien quedaron como amigos, lo cierto es que al granjero _nunca_ le gustó la idea de visitar playa alguna.

-¿Segura que no quieres que la baje?

-Solo por si acaso.

El camino bajo el tunel no fue tan largo ni pesado como esperaban. Convencidos de que tendrán que esperar hasta las 7:00, solo tuvieron que esperar frente al acceso.

Entre los dos cargaban su equipaje. Lincoln se maldijo por no haberle pedido a Lola una guía o un curso rápido antes de salir, pero fuera de eso no han tenido muchos problemas.

A Jordan le incomoda la perspectiva de una playa nudista. Escuchó de ellas y de lo que supuestamente ocurre en ellas por todo lo que Lori, una de sus cuñadas, le contó de su primer aniversario de bodas en Santa Cruz, California. Cuerpos desnudos hasta donde alcanza la vista, cierto descaro, inclusive algunas parejas que llegaban a tener relaciones sin importar mucho que hubiera niños cerca.

-Podemos hacer otra cosa, si quieres -ofreció Lincoln al verla sonrojada.

-No se me ocurre nada, amor -respondió Jordan, apenada-. Suena tan sucio como ese cuarteto con tu hermana y Artie.

-¡Demonios, Jordan! -maldijo Lincoln, sonrojándose por la imagen mental que se le quedó de esa noche- ¿Tenías que recordarme a Lucy en liguero y medias de red?

-Fue tu idea -acusó ella-, tú me diste libertad de escoger a quién nos llevaríamos a la cama.

\- Pensándolo mejor -razonó él, quitándose el pantaloncillo-, eso me parece más incómodo que pasear desnudos por la playa.

-¡Eso era lo que quería que dijeras, grandísimo tonto!

Riendo, ambos guardaron la ropa que se sacaron de encima mientras avanzaban. Les importa poco que faltaran minutos para que abrieran el acceso a aquella cala de difícil acceso, por lo que apretaron el paso hasta llegar a la suave y blanca arena de la costa, lamida por el oleaje del cada vez más rojizo mar Mediterráneo.

-¿Crees que nadie nos mira? -preguntó aprensivo Lincoln, tumbando a su consorte sobre la arena y comenzando a besarle el cuello.

-Qué importa -respondió Jordan-. Ojalá que nuestros viajes de aniversario sean como este.

-¿Al natural?

-¡No, tonto! -dijo animada la trigueña, respondiendo un poco a los arrumacos- Que no perdamos nada de lo que tenemos por cualquier cosa.

-Solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que yo sea el marido.

Una sonora carcajada de ambos rompió el cuadro. Eso, por desgracia, llamó atención no deseada.

-_Hé, les gars! _-llamó uno de los policías que rondaba la zona, molesto-_ Il n'est pas permis de forniquer sur la plage!_

-¿Qué? -atendió Lincoln, interrumpiendo su iniciativa y con Jordan tratando de cubrir sus senos.

-¡No hablamos francés! -secundó Jordan.

-¡Que no pueden tener relaciones en una playa! -instó de nuevo quien les llamó la atención con un fuerte acento local.

-¡Por favor, aléjese de ella! -replicó una oficial de piel negra, delgada y de aspecto grácil que contrastaba con su potente voz- ¿Es su primera vez aquí?

-Estamos de Luna de Miel -contestó la pareja casi al unísono.

El primer oficial, molesto, bajó hasta la playa y fue al encuentro de los recién casados con una infracción en mano. No le tomó mucho tiempo para llegar hasta donde estos se encontraban.

-_Américains stupides, ils croient les fichus propriétaires du monde_ ... (americanos estúpidos, se creen los dueños del mundo) -maldijo el susodicho al entregarles la nota.

"Lo que nos faltaba -pensó Jordan con molestia-. La próxima vez yo elijo el sitio".

Como si respaldara su opinión, el feto en su interior dio una ligera patada. Si estaba de acuerdo o no, ella lo tomó como si lo estuviera.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó de nueva cuenta Lincoln.

-Esos amargados me arruinaron el hambre que tenía de ti, amor -respondió Jordan-. ¿Tienes un croissant?

-Ay -dijo nervioso él mientras revisó la cesta-. No debí comprar esas magdalenas y la jalea.

-Bueno, mientras sea comida…

-¿Algo más?

-Sólo no me pases el jugo -pidió Jordan-. No quiero tener que vomitar.

A pesar del asco que le ocasionó aquella inconveniente secuela del embarazo de Jordan, Lincoln miró al mar. Deseó, por un instante, que su vida marital no fuera tan pesada como lo fue la de su propio padre. Dos o tres hijos, determinó, sería lo ideal… siempre que Jordan no quiera imitar a su suegra.

En el horizonte, el sol por fin se dignó a bañar con su luz la Costa Azul.

~o~

**Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?**

**Les prometí que sería una situación peculiar de playa. Lo primero que me vino fue una playa nudista, pero no quería ir sobre Santa Cruz en California con las playas Blue, Red y White o la de Ocho Ríos en Jamaica, paraísos nudistas por excelencia. No voy a negar que consideré Cape de Adge (también en Francia), pero eso es más bien una comuna.**

**Una peculiaridad del nudismo en Francia. Salvo por zonas como las ya citadas y algunas otras, no está permitido por el asunto de los mirones y los eventuales agresores. Hoy por hoy, La Batterie se mantiene como una playa familiar.**

**Hora de responderles...**

**Ay, buen _J0nás Nágera_, pues ¿qué te digo?**** Las sorpresas que uno se lleva pueden ser desagradables. Ciertamente lo de la falda no fue una casualidad. Considéralo un acto de simpatía poco convencional. ¿Un día? Llevo preparando esto desde la semana pasada. Al cierre, regresé con el día 4.**

**_See you in the next fiction_**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


	4. No tanta afinación

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_No tanta afinación_**

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**19 de marzo de 2022**

**3:42 pm**

**La habitación de Lincoln Loud**

Se suponía que irían a ese restaurante donde todo está a oscuras, el _Dark Side of the Spoon_. Se suponía que irían él y Jordan, Liam y Karla, Mollie y Arthur y Trent y Richie. Las malas noticias, el dicho restaurante fue clausurado por incumplimiento de medidas de salubridad graves, Arthur canceló a Mollie de última hora y Richie enfermó, lo que dejó a Trent libre de ir con quien se le antoje. De Clyde, Stella, Zach y Rusty, ni hablar, porque el primero se fue para pasar el fin de semana con su abuela, los Spokes no son bien vistos desde un malentendido con Erin y Mona, Stella tenía una cita en el hospital por ser la causa involuntaria del malentendido de Rusty, y Zach se mudó con sus padres a una comuna donde, pensaban, ni siquiera la CIA ni el FBI pueden llegar en Colorado, muy a su pesar.

Con la casa casi desierta hoy, no tiene de qué preocuparse. El restaurante tenía las manos llenas y su padre accedió a darle el día libre con la única condición de que le enseñará a manejar a Lucy.

Decidió que el traje se quedará. Era una salida con amigos, nada más, y el que haya terminado con Kat y su agobiante familia fue más un alivio que merece ser celebrado, al igual que la vuelta de su amigo granjero con esa chica larguirucha. Con cierto desgano, eligió la remera naranja que Clyde le regaló en Navidad y la rugby blanca con que Lynn le obsequió en su primera Navidad fuera, hace ya dos años y tres meses.

Los jeans fueron un problema insalvable. Hace tiempo que dejó de usar los Khaki para las citas, eligiendo unos que, si bien están un poco gastados, le dan cierto realce a su retaguardia. ¿Calzado? Unos tenis y asunto arreglado.

-No pienso llevarme a Vanzilla -decidió con rotundidad Lincoln-. Liam dijo que su novia vendría primero por mí y mi cita antes de recogerlo.

-¿Crees seguro que esa chica tenga novio? -cuestionó Rita, preocupada- Sabes que no quiero que te vayas con la primera chica que…

-¡No quiero esos detalles! -cortó el peliblanco- Agradezco que quieras cuidarme todavía con tus historias con papá, pero créeme. No quiero tener esos detalles hasta que me case.

-Me preocupas, cariño -espetó Rita-. Por eso es que tus hermanas y yo hablamos de eso contigo.

-Dile eso a las revistas que me quitaste -recriminó el chico-. Me costó trabajo pedírselas a Luna… como apoyo.

Esto último no era tan cierto. Cuando su madre revisó su cuarto y encontró pornografía bajo su cómoda, juró y perjuró que Luna se las compró como apoyo para las charlas que tuvieran de esos temas, aunque en realidad fueron ejemplares que la rockera le revendió para sus "noches solitarias".

El sonido de un claxon se hizo notar. Por la ventana del comedor se dejó sentir la presencia de una minivan conducida por una chica rubia de estatura media, cara triangular y lentes rectangulares, quien saludaba desde la ventanilla del transporte.

-Ya me voy -anunció el interesado.

-Espera un momento -dijo Rita, deteniéndole-. ¿Ya llevas lo que necesitarás?

-Si, llevo algunas cosas.

-¿También un extra para lo que pueda pasar?

-En el zapato -detalló Lincoln, exhibiendo un hueco en una de las lengüetas del calzado.

-¿Llevas un suéter?

-Lo dejé en el sillón.

-¿Números de emergencia, teléfono de respaldo o un directorio?

-¿Me tomas por Lynn? -respondió riendo Lincoln, mostrando una libreta que carga en el bolsillo- ¿Ya puedo irme?

-Sólo cuida que no les pase nada.

Nada más abordó, la novia de Liam le recibió con un beso en la mejilla. Por lo que pudo apreciar, la intención de Karla no era otra sino alborotar la casa de sus potenciales suegros, gente relativamente sencilla con quien lo mejor es tener cautela.

-¿Listo, Loud? -preguntó Karla, sintonizando la radio en una estación local.

-Cuando digas, Sakas -afirmó Lincoln, animado.

.

Las cosas en casa de los Rosato no fueron tan bien. Al parecer, su madre se opuso a que ella saliera sin más compañía que el exnovio de una amiga y una chica de mala reputación como solo Karla Sakas podía serlo. Mucho menos cuando su futuro estaba en juego.

-¡Jordan! -gritó su madre, furiosa- ¡Regresa aquí en este instante! ¡Todavía tienes solicitudes qué llenar!

-¡No quiero que controles mi vida, mamá! -vociferó Jordan, aún más duro que su madre- ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que no quiero ir a ninguna estúpida escuela de medicina?!

-¡Por lo menos tendrás una vida mejor! ¡Jordan!

Sin mediar ningún pretexto, queja o respuesta, la trigueña subió a la minivan y tomó asiento junto a Lincoln.

-¡Pisa el maldito acelerador! -exigió Jordan, furiosa.

Asustada, Karla no tuvo de otra sino obedecer.

-¿Te puedes calmar y explicar qué pasó? -exhortó Lincoln, preocupado.

-Es que ¡no puedo creerlo! -exclamó rabiosa Jordan, empezando a desquitarse con las vestiduras del asiento de adelante- Mamá quiere que estudie Medicina en Yale, ¡y saben cuanto odio cada minuto que ella se meta con mis solicitudes para la universidad!

-Las vestiduras cuestan… -dijo Karla, recibiendo una mirada furiosa-… olvídalo.

-Primero iremos por Liam y luego nos veremos con Mollie y Trent, ¿te parece? -planteó Lincoln, comprensivo mientras la abrazaba contra sí para calmarla.

-Bien… -inhaló la chica de la trenza-… supongo que no puede ponerse peor.

-Solo vamos a divertirnos un rato, así que olvida todo lo que te molesta y relájate -continuó el peliblanco.

-Sólo no se lo acaben -dijo Karla luego de rebuscar una botella en la guantera, misma que les arrojó detrás-. El viejo me mataría si se entera que nos llevamos a su viejo amigo Johnny.

-Dime que no es whisky -gazmoñeó Lincoln, llevando la boca de su botella a la nariz. Confirmó sus temores-. Animal.

-Era para Liam -se excusó la rubia antes de señalar a su pasajera-, pero creo que ella lo necesita más.

-Gracias, Sakas -expresó Jordan, aliviada.

De un golpe, Jordan vació la botella. El sabor poco le importó, pero el ardor del licor la liberó un poco de su malestar previo.

Media hora después, habiendo recogido a Liam en la granja, recibieron una llamada de Mollie. Esta les dijo que los esperaba en su casa porque sus padres salieron y le dieron permiso de hacer una pequeña fiesta, nada parecido a ese desastre de Pasadena de 2012 o el incidente de la última fiesta de Lance, la causa del enorme derrame séptico que tardó dos meses de limpieza en los alrededores de la planta de tratamiento de aguas y le costó su empleo al padre de Chandler. Preferían que los daños, si los hay, se mantengan al mínimo.

Fuera, Mollie ya los esperaba, vestida con el omnipresente pantaloncillo rojo y la blusa rosada, cargando un par de bolsas de la estación de Flip.

-Ya era hora -dijo impaciente Mollie, dejando caer una de las bolsas.

-Tuvimos problemas con los cerdos -se excusó Liam, sacando su cabeza afeitada por la ventana de la minivan de su novia.

-Tienes suerte de que apenas pudiera venir -dijo Jordan, arrastrando un poco la voz.

-¿Empezaron sin nosotros? -cuestionó Mollie, llevándose las manos a la cadera.

-Lo necesitaba -intervino Lincoln-. Su mamá no quería que viniera, y… ¡Deja eso!

Lincoln se obligó a bajar de la van, pues había sentido a Jordan ir directo a sacarle las camisas mientras éste hablaba.

-No puedo evitarlo -alegó la chica, algo ebria-. Es que hueles muy rico.

-Ok… -musitó avergonzado el peliblanco, ganándose unas burlas.

El interior de la casa de Mollie resultó lo que Lincoln bien puede llamar calmante. Como la mayoría de sus compañeros, ella es hija única, lo que le ha llevado a madurar bastante rápido, y el hecho de tener una casa de aire cosmopolita reflejaba el buen nivel económico que tenía la familia Nordberg. En la sala, Trent trabajaba en hacer unos ajustes al Blue-ray, sin tener nada mejor que hacer, rodeado por los muebles de la sala y el gato de la familia, Eddie, una cruza de malayo con Bobtail americano de manto levemente atigrado.

-Siéntanse como en su casa -ofreció Mollie antes de dirigirse a Trent- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-A veces me sorprendes, niña -respondió Trent, terminando con los ajustes del menú del aparato-. Creo que tus papás te escondieron que este bebé tiene un modo karaoke.

-¿Y qué si lo tiene? -respondió la anfitriona con acritud- Ellos y el padre de alguien -señaló a Lincoln- se veían en cierto bar karaoke. Seguro quisieron darle ese gusto cuando cumplí ocho.

-A mí ni me veas -atajó Lincoln-. Papá canta horrible desde quién sabe cuándo. ¿Y cómo es que sabes de su gusto por el karaoke?

-Porque me lo acabas de decir, animal -volvió a responder la anfitriona, triunfante.

Lincoln no lo podía creer. Mollie lo puso de nuevo contra las cuerdas y le sacó lo que quiso, nueva prueba de su evidente rivalidad desde la secundaria. Las ocasiones donde él la vencía en lo académico se contrapesan, para satisfacción de ella, con triunfos deportivos y sociales. En terreno medio, Jordan solo disfruta del espectáculo, aunque siente algo de pena por Lincoln respecto a que, mientras él se quedó estancado con su vieja pandilla, Mollie suele hacer sombra al chico.

En la cocina, Liam trataba que Jordan bebiera litro y medio de agua para sacarse lo más pronto posible la borrachera. Karla se excusó yendo al baño, por lo que ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó Liam, sentado junto al refrigerador.

-Prométeme que no dirán nada de esto -suplicó Jordan, un poco avergonzada sin perder por completo la borrachera.

-No prometo nada -contestó Liam-. ¿A quién quieres que no le digamos?

-A Lincoln. ¿Sabes lo que es verlo con Kat como si fuera ese estúpido muñeco de su hermana?

-Necesitas dormir un poco.

-No me entiendes -dijo la chica, suspirando-. Esa… esa perra sólo lo quiso porque quería desquitarse de Trent por romper con ella. No soporta la idea de que un chico lindo sea gay o no haya pasado por su pecho plano.

-¿Quieres que le pida a Mollie algo más?

-Dile que voy a tomar algo de jugo y… y…

No pudo completar sus palabras. Una violenta arcada causó que fuera directo a la tarja y vació su estómago, sacando buena parte de su cena.

-¿Un antiácido? -ofreció el cobrizo.

-Gracias, Liam.

-Si terminaste de estar de zorra con mi novio -interrumpió Karla-, dice Mollie que vayan a la sala.

En el quicio de la entrada al comedor, la rubia estaba cruzada de brazos. Sonó más bien divertida, pero en lo concerniente a Liam le esperaba a este un castigo ejemplar.

.

La velada la pasaron entre regulares interpretaciones de canciones varias, un poco entonados por el alcohol. Como la novia de Liam era de facto la conductora designada, le incomodaba tener que estar en medio de un grupo de adolescentes medio borrachos cuyas canciones eran un poco pastosas.

Mollie había terminado recién de asesinar _Diamonds_ de Rihanna, si la palabra quedaba bien con la idea. Debido a que Trent se las arregló para que un par de diademas funcionaran como micrófonos, era posible que incluso hicieran unos cuantos duetos.

A Jordan no se le escapaba que no podía beber mucho luego de irse sobre el pecho de Lincoln hace un par de horas. Por lo mismo, no se le escapaba tampoco que Lincoln se centraba solo en canciones más bien tontas, masacrando dos veces a Bruno Mars y una, muy hilarante, a Madonna a dueto con la novia de Liam.

-¿Quién falta? -preguntó Trent con sequedad. A pesar de haber bebido bastante, el chico es más del tipo de ebrio melancólico, entonando alguna que otra balada sin importarle el español, pese a desconocer el idioma por completo.

Con sequedad, Liam movió la cabeza para señalar a Jordan. Esta, con apenas unos diez minutos de haber salido del cuarto de baño, no había cantado ni siquiera un verso en toda la velada.

-¿Temes que se te gasten las cuerdas, Jo? -retó Karla, animosa por ello.

-¡Vamos, Jordan! -exhortó con tranquilidad Trent- Ni siquiera Lincoln se hizo del rogar y lo hizo bien.

-¿Si crees que lo hizo bien? -cuestionó Liam, a punto de caer con un vaso servido a tope de vino que Mollie compró a escondidas a Flip- Ni siquiera Virginia gruñe tan mal cuando tiene diarrea.

-Diarrea… -dijo riendo como escolapio la rubia novia de este, antes de caer casi en un error-… espera, ¿quién?

-La puerca de Liam -contestó Lincoln, jugando con un chiste corriente entre el resto de estudiantes sobre el parecido entre Karla y la dicha cerda de campeonato.

-No me obligues a ir por un traje de rata almizclera, Loud.

-Chicos, ¡chicos! -intervino Mollie, antes de que el pleito se hiciera inevitable- Se supone que venimos a relajarnos. ¿Por qué no cantas una, Jordan?

-Solo lo hago en la regadera -respondió apenada esta, sonrojándose.

-¿No puedes hacerlo por alguien que dejó a una tóxica? -pidió Lincoln, un poco más calmado.

-¿Seguros que quieren oírme? -preguntó de nueva cuenta Jordan.

-¿Y por qué no? -animó Lincoln.

-¡No nos dejes con las ganas! -secundaron Liam y Mollie, excitados.

-Sólo hazlo -terció Trent-. No puede ser peor que esa cacatúa -añadió, señalando a Karla. Ésta, molesta, se limitó a tronar sus nudillos hacia el castaño.

-¡Por favor! -suplicó Lincoln.

Frente a dicha súplica, Jordan no pudo hacer nada. Ella siempre le envidió a Kat que saliera con un chico que tenía fama de ser lo bastante considerado con las chicas para casi comprenderlas. Desde que intentó algo con Stella el año pasado ("con resultados muy desastrosos", pensó con amargura al intentar experimentar con un hipotético lado bisexual) no ha podido resistirse a las miradas y voces suplicantes.

-No digan que no les advertí -cedió Jordan, un tanto inhibida.

Decidió buscar algo solo por buscar. Debido a que lleva italiano por las visitas que de cuando en cuando reciben de sus familiares en Padua, se decantó por una canción de Alessandro Saffina que ya había trabajado el semestre pasado.

_Only you can hear my soul, only you can hear my soul_

Sin esfuerzo aparente, empezó a cantar una vez que sonó el promer coro.

En particular, Lincoln se asombró por lo que le sonaba nuevo, a pesar del hecho de que esa canción ya tenía veinte años desde su publicación.

_Luna tu_

_Quanti sono i canti che risuonano_

_Desideri che attraverso i secoli_

_Han solcato il cielo per raggiungerti_

_Porto per poeti che non scrivono_

_E che il loro senno spesso perdono_

_Tu accogli i sospiri di chi spasima_

_E regali un sogno ad ogni anima_

_Luna che mi guardi adesso ascoltami_

_Only you can hear my soul, only you can hear my soul_

Los chicos y Mollie estaban algo embobados. Oír algo en italiano se les hizo algo sedante, aunado al ritmo de aquella batería de fondo. Karla, por su lado, decidió ignorarla un poco, celosa porque comparten la misma clase y a ella no le fluye tan bien el idioma.

_Luna tu_

_Che conosci il tempo dell'eternitá_

_E il sentiero stretto della veritá_

_Fa piú luce dentro questo cuore mio_

_Questo cuore d'uomo che non sa, non sa…_

Con dificultad, Jordan intentó deshacer su trenza. No lo reconoce en público, pero le encanta esa canción, muy por encima de las estrellas pop que amenizan sus tardes mientras está sola en casa.

Por reflejo, intentando parecer sensual, se acercó a Lincoln antes de subir el tono de su voz, tal como solía imaginarlo en su habitación.

_Che l'amore puó nascondere il dolore_

_Come un fuoco ti puó bruciare l'anima_

_Only you can hear my soul, only you can hear my soul_

Remató alejándose mientras sonaba el coro, mismo que ya no repitió.

_Luna tu_

_Tu rischiari il cielo e la sua immensitá_

_E ci mostri solo la meta che vuoi_

_Come poi facciamo quasi sempre noi_

En su momento, Lincoln se quedó perplejo. Jordan de nuevo se acercó a él, llevando dos de sus dedos hacia su cuello con gesto sincero.

_Angeli di creta che non volano_

_Anime di carta che s'incendiano_

_Cuori come foglie che poi cadono_

_Sogni fatti d'aria che svaniscono_

_Figli della terra e figli tuoi, che sai_

De nuevo, la voz de Jordan pasó por un crescendo, casi desgarrador que conmovió a más de uno.

Che l'amore puó nascondere il dolore

Come un fuoco ti puó bruciare l'anima

Hubo un instante en el que Lincoln se imaginó en la misma posición. Si quien compuso y cantó por primera vez aquella relajante canción, debía ser una mujer muy hermosa y dotada para la música.

_Ma e con l'amore che respira il nostro cuore_

_E la forza che tutto muove e illumina!_

En silencio, dejando que las últimas notas y versos corrieran, Jordan tomó las manos de Lincoln y las estrechó contra su pecho.

_Only you can hear my soul, only you can hear my soul_

_Alba lux, diva mea, diva es silentissima!_

Anonadados, los invitados y la anfitriona se retiraron poco a poco. Mollie, en particular, los llevó a su habitación para darles algo de privacidad.

-Quiero ver en qué terminan -se quejó Trent, envidiando a Jordan por lo hecho recién.

-¿Podemos terminarlo luego? -pidió Mollie, temblorosa- Creo que el viejo Jack nos espera en mi cuarto.

-Ya era hora -murmuró Liam, ansioso por probar algo nuevo.

Desconocen el porqué de la acción de Mollie. Esta, por mucho que fuese rival de Lincoln, le tiene el respeto suficiente para darle una cierta libertad como invitado. No se alegra mucho de que rompiera con Kat, pero a final de cuentas no puede sino aceptarlo. Simplemente quería tener algo de lo que él tiene, aunque ahora no vale la pena. Echó una última mirada al par, antes de ir a su habitación y dar cuenta de aquél bourbon.

Callado, Lincoln no sabe ni cómo reaccionar. Jordan sólo se sentó a su lado y, cruzada de piernas pese a llevar pantalón, recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? -cuestionó el leucístico, sorprendido pese al tono neutro.

-No quise que Mollie se sintiera mal, y siempre le digo eso para que crea que lo hago peor que ella -respondió Jordan con sinceridad, ruborizada.

-Eso es bajo hasta para Erin.

-Nadie es perfecto, Linc -dijo Jordan buscando excusarse, al tiempo que Lincoln olisqueó el aire a su alrededor.

-¿Rayo de sol y galletas? -preguntó el chico, cambiando el tema sin mucha suerte.

-Si.

-Me recuerda la clase de economía doméstica.

-Una vendedora en Reininger's me dio una muestra hace años -presumió ella-. Era muy atenta y… creo que se parece un poco a ti.

-Debió ser Leni -avanzó Lincoln.

-¿Una de tus hermanas?

-Sí.

-Si hubiera sabido que eras el hermano de alguien tan linda, no te dejaría ir.

-¿Por qué el interés? -preguntó sorprendido Lincoln, tirando en su sobresalto una botella medio llena de tequila de la que Trent se había servido un generoso trago.

-¿No puedo soñar con tener bebés hermosos?

Lincoln desconocía si era por el alcohol en la sangre o las hormonas que se agolpaban en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Sólo reaccionó en cuanto ella le hizo un gesto, indicándole que la siguiera.

No volvieron a casa esa noche. La mañana siguiente, ya con el resto de los invitados despertando en casa, Mollie se preparó para sacarse la peor resaca de su vida.

-Por Dios que no vuelvo a beber de boca de Karla y Liam -murmuró para sí, rumiando el hedor que despedía su blusa luego de vomitar sobre su cama-. Aunque… creo que él necesita cambiar de novia.

Había dicho eso porque, más que conocer poco a Liam, quería cambiar un poco el ambiente. Llegó a preguntarse si Artie sigue valiendo la pena, si el granjero sería un buen chico o si podía jugar con ambos antes de darse rienda suelta.

Pensando en cómo afrontará las siguientes dos semanas castigada, buscó una bata de baño, una fibra y su shampoo. Quería quitarse de encima las consecuencias inmediatas de su alocada noche, aunque era un hecho que no llegará nunca al altar. No virgen, al menos.

Con el agua lista, se desnudó y procedió a entrar a la tina. Pero, sin importar para qué está o no preparada, una sorpresa le reservó la noche anterior.

Desnudos, acostados dentro de la tina y con sus respectivas prendas como un colchón improvisado, yacen ante ella su mejor amiga y su rival de adolescencia. Los atributos de Jordan no dejaban de lucir un poco más torneados que los propios, y la entrepierna de Lincoln, siendo justa, tenía buenas razones para las burlas en las regaderas de la escuela.

Lejos de intimidarse, tomó su teléfono y sacó algunas fotografías de la pareja. Ya tenía con qué cotillear con las chicas en la cafetería, y no espera que Jordan haga algo al respecto.

-Hora de despertar, tortolitos -dijo, cómplice, antes de darle a la pareja el peor despertar posible al dejar correr el agua helada dos minutos. Si Jordan la golpea, es lo de menos. Eso ya era un ajuste de cuentas por el sucio secretito que se guardó por mucho tiempo.

~o~

**No es la primera vez que trabajo con canciones, pero es la primera que toca hacer algo parecido.**

**Originalmente sería ya algo un poco más distante en el tiempo, en plena universidad, pero prefiero reservarme eso para otro día. No me linchen por eso. Para una versión subtitulada en ambos idiomas (da flojera hacer la traducción), les dejo un enlace. Añadan el diagonal y los puntos. Cosas de la interfaz del sitio**

**m youtube com watch?v=xdXjkUr684E**

**Para darles respuesta a sus reviews...**

**_J0nás_** **_Nágera_, ya que quieres respuesta a esas dudas solo diré que en el texto puedes hallarla. Pero, dudando si quieres leerla y buscar qué pasó, me veo en la (por hoy) onerosa tarea de despejarte la duda. A últimas, Jordan fue quien más lo disfrutó, como en una relación cuckold... ya sabes, ella se porta mal y él sólo observa. Lincoln... el gesto lo dijo todo. Asustado con la idea, pero ya no puede hacer nada** **porque ya pasó.**

**_MightyMitch47_, debo decir que los Loud r63 los interpreto como algo a medio camino del fic que refieres y el canon. Ignoraba que Jordan fuera tu favorita, así que me dices que acerté de lleno****.**

**_Mr G., _un gusto tenerte por aquí aunque sea la primera vez que te leo. Seré igual de breve.**

**1.- Aunque las selfies son sobrevaloradas, no dejan de tener importancia. Más aún cuando los planes se van a Mierdaburgo.**

**2.- Cuando eres una chica entre chicos, bastante. ¿Sorprendido por la revelación de que a Lars le tocó enamorarse de alguien que se travistió por necesidad? Lo bueno que ya tuvo su desquite.**

**3.- La batterie está a las afueras de Cannes. Como ya expliqué, es una cala de difícil acceso, pero no niego que Cap de Adge sea una población única en su tipo. Que Jordan siga los pasos de su mami suegra, puede ser, puede que no XD.**

**_The Wokeland,_**** gracias.** **Nunca es tarde para darse cuenta de la influencia que un dibujante puede ejercer.**

**J. K. Salvatori, gracias a ti también. Ya había marcado mi regreso hace casi un mes, y debo decir ¡que se siente de huevos! Hay otros escritos a los que puedes echarle un ojo, incluyendo...**

**¿Quién lo diría? Adelanté uno para retrasarme con otro. Sonará muy costumbrista, pero dado que en México los niños vuelven a la escuela, ¡qué mejor que indagar en su primer día de clases!**

**_See you in the next fiction_**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**

**En serio, uno no puede tener covers mejores que la original porque luego "pinche popero de closet" *lo dice porque tiene un cover de _Luna_ en su tracklist*.**


	5. Lo echaste a perder

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Lo echaste a perder_**

**Royal Woods, Míchigan**

**3 de septiembre de 2009**

**7:00 am**

**La cocina de los Loud**

Resulta para una pareja difícil vivir con siete hijos. Peor aún con uno más en camino, pero a los menores eso no les importa, y especialmente a un cierto pequeño de pantalón corto azul y polera naranja.

-¿Te sientes bien, Linc? -quiso saber Lori, mirando a su hermano con nerviosismo.

-¿Y si no le caigo bien a nadie? -preguntó ansioso Lincoln, abrazado de Bun-bun, su eterno conejito de peluche- ¿Qué tal si se burlan de mí cabello? ¿O si mi camisa no le gusta a nadie?

-Sólo tienes que ser tú mismo, Lincoln -cortó Luna con tranquilidad-. Di quién eres y lo que te gusta para que ellos entiendan.

-No puede ser tan malo -secundó Leni-. Nunca arruinamos nuestro primer día de clases como Lynn lo ha hecho.

Por desgracia, para todos, Leni tuvo a mal en recordar ese día. La habían obligado a competir en un concurso de beber leche y, a pesar de ser la ganadora, Rita tuvo que ir a la escuela por ella con un cambio de ropa. A la deportista le desagrada ese recuerdo, siendo conocida en todo el preescolar como Calzones Mojados.

-¡Te dije que no le contaras eso a nadie, tonta! -berreó Lynn, arrojando a su hermana un panqueque bañado en leche condensada.

-¡No le digas tonta a Leni, torpe! -intercedió Lori, quien limpiaba sus lentes.

-¡Niñas, cálmense! -voceó Luna.

-No van a parar hasta que ten-gata-tención, ¿entiendes? -dijo Luan, ansiosa por ver en qué deriva todo ello.

-¡Cierra el pico, Luan! -exigió Lori, perdiendo la compostura.

-¡Oblígame!

La exigencia de Lori fue motivo más que suficiente para que Luan se abalanzara sobre ella. Cansada de las burlas sobre sus frenillos y sus lentes, la primogénita definitivamente no quería empezar el quinto grado con una mala cara desde casa. Empezaron a llover golpes sobre casi todas, excepto por Leni. Esta solo se llevó a Lincoln y sus panqueques a donde no pudieran molestarlos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se oyeran, primero unos estridentes chillidos como pocas veces, y luego una bolsa siendo reventada. Las cuatro niñas restantes detuvieron enseguida su pequeña guerra civil.

-¡Ya contrólense! -gritó Lynn sr, molesto por el escándalo- ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que me costó dormir a Lucy desde ayer?!

En brazos, la pequeña en brazos lloraba como nunca. Siempre tranquila, mirando fijamente a sus padres y hermanas mayores, generalmente nunca daba los mismos problemas que el resto de la prole Loud. Empero, si algo llegaba a molestarle y despertarla tenían que pasar horas para hacerle tranquilizarse.

-Leni empezó todo -se justificó Lynn jr, teniendo la boca llena de razón.

-¿Y dónde está su hermana?

-Se llevó a Lincoln a otro lado -respondió Luan, avergonzada por su proceder.

-Se supone que mamá llevaría a Lincoln con ustedes -reprendió el cada vez más calvo padre de familia-. Ahora, todas al auto. ¡Eso te incluye a ti, Leni!

-¿Por qué tengo que dejar solo a Linky? -preguntó la susodicha desde la sala.

-Tu literalmente lo causaste -respondió Lori.

-No tenías que recordarme ese día -secundó LJ, aún resentida por esos recuerdos.

Avanzando, todas le dirigieron una mirada más bien avergonzada. Lori, quien se formó de último, solo se le acercó.

-Sólo quería que empezaras bien con la escuela -lamentó.

-Se van a burlar de mí -replicó Lincoln-. Va a ser como con esos niños del parque del otro día.

-No dejes que eso te arruine el día -animó la rubia-. Nada de lo que te digan es cierto, y si te dicen lo contrario, diles… diles que los harás pretzels humanos.

-Pero no sé cómo.

-Sólo los… -empezó a explicar Lori cuando sonaron dos potentes bocinazos desde Vanzilla-… bueno, tengo que irme.

En cuanto todas salieron, Lincoln subió al baño. Vio que su madre terminaba con el maquillaje retocando sus labios, lo que siempre se le hace muy extraño.

-¿Listo para la escuela, bebé? -preguntó Rita, limpiando los excesos de lápiz labial.

-Si… supongo -respondió nervioso Lincoln.

-¿A dónde se fueron todas?

-Papá se las llevó porque Leni dijo no se qué cosa de Lynn. Dijo que me fuera contigo.

-Bueno, la escuela no está lejos, en realidad -suspiró Rita, resignada por un lado a tener que hacer el ejercicio que la doctora Patel le indicó desde que se trataba por Luan.

Conforme caminaba, Lincoln terminó por ver a un chico de la edad de Lori que llevaba de la mano a una niña que parecía ser su hermana. No puso mucha atención a lo que se decían, pero por eso sintió un tirón del brazo.

-Te he dicho que tengas cuidado cuando cruces -reprendió Rita con suavidad.

-Perdón, mamá -respondió el chico mientras retrocedía-. No me fijé por dónde iba.

Para su mala suerte, sintió algo suave y muy desagradable.

Al voltear, vio que su tenis derecho estaba sumergido en la suciedad de un perro bastante grande. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que su talón se hundiera hasta la línea que separaba el forro interior del exterior.

-¡Pero qué peste! -exclamó Rita- Quítate el zapato, Lincoln, ya.

Junto a ellos, pasó una pareja formada por una mujer vestida de jeans, playera y camisa de manga larga y una niña de su misma edad. Ambas llevaban el cabello, de color arena, peinado con una trenza, aunque la ropa de la niña consistía en una blusa rosa y un pantalón corto aguamarina.

-Jordan -dijo la mujer, ajena a ellos-, no quiero que te metas en problemas. Terminarás como ese niño del sábado en el parque.

-No, mamá -respondió fastidiada la niña llamada Jordan.

-Cariño, es en serio. Ese chico no puede estar en la misma clase que tú. Mira que tiene que…

No pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación. Su madre terminó y sacó un par extra de tenis que tenía en el bolso antes de meter el sucio en una bolsa de plástico transparente.

Lincoln supo a qué se refería aquella alta mujer. El sábado, unos niños del grupo de Lynn sempezaron a meter con él sólo porque lo creyeron un fenómeno por el que pretendían cobrar para verlo. Como sus padres arreglaban un pleito con Luan con una mujer bastante amargada y sus hermanas mayores estaban de testigos, él apenas e hizo nada. No fue sino hasta que Lori y Lynn se dieron cuenta que él faltaba y dieron cuenta de aquellos chicos, para desencanto de sus progenitores.

Nada más llegar, minutos después del desagradable suceso, Lincoln pensó que el lugar podía no ser tan desagradable como Luan y Lynn le quisieron hacer creer. Los muros amarillos no le impresionaron, pero ver a algunos de los niños del otro día lo puso de pésimo humor. Eran sobre todo de la edad de Lynn, lo que empeoró su situación.

-Creo que mejor me quedo contigo -dijo Lincoln, asustado.

-Vamos, Linc, no puede ser tan malo -animó Rita, un tanto sudorosa por el ejercicio hecho-. ¡Sé que puedes hacer muchos amigos aquí! Como esos niños de allá.

Los niños a los que señaló su madre eran pelirrojos. Uno de ellos, con un corte de tazón, estaba siendo molestado por otros dos, uno muy bajito de lentes y el otro algo larguirucho.

-Mira, si puedes ir con tus hermanas, puedes ir con Luna -instó Rita.

-¿Segura? -preguntó, oyendo la campana.

-Ya ve a clases, cielo. Te puse un extra con tu almuerzo -añadió la mujer con un guiño.

-¡Todos los niños de preescolar, pasen con sus cosas! -voceó una mujer gruesa de falda azul y blusa amarilla abotonada- Los de primer ingreso, por aquí.

A lo lejos, Rita debía sentirse un tanto aliviada de ir sin presiones a que le hagan un ultrasonido, el primero de este embarazo. Sin embargo, se sintió justo como cuando Lori y Leni entraron a la escuela por primera vez. Era su niño, el primer varoncito que mandaba a la escuela. No pudo dejar de lagrimear al ver que, posiblemente, su Linc estará solo en esto.

Lincoln no podía creerlo. El salón al que lo envió esa mujer tenía de todo, al grado de entablar amistad con el chico al que molestaban cuando llegó, quien se presentó como Liam. Lo mismo podía decir de las niñas del mismo, extrañadas de ver algo peculiar en él.

-Qué bonito cabello -le dijo una niña morena de camiseta y pantalón azules que se presentó como Erin.

-Pareces un patito con ese pelo -secundó una niña pelirroja con muchas pecas y lentes.

-Seguro tu mamá te deja pintarlo para verte genial -terció una niña, morena como Erin pero vestida más como una sirvienta francesa de hace un siglo.

-No es tan genial como dicen -una cuarta, aquella que iba de la mano con ese chico de la mañana, añadió con cierto desdén.

-Vamos, que es lindo un cabello como ese, Ronnie -atajó Erin.

-Parece la cabeza de mi abuelito -agregó Ronnie, cansada del asunto.

Entre los chicos, los comentarios fueron muy dispares, al extremo que un niño castaño, algo miope, solo lo ignoró porque no quiere nada con fenómenos de circo. Otros, mucho menos amables, solo esperaban el momento en que pudieran molestarle para hacerse el día.

Durante el almuerzo, no obstante, se sentó solo. Algunos de sus compañeros tenían hermanos mayores que, como broma, le contaron que el cabello blanco es señal de una enfermedad incurable muy contagiosa. Ingenuos, esparcieron el rumor y a Lincoln le pareció un juego tonto.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -pidió una niña tras él.

-¿Perdón? -dijo Lincoln, sobresaltado.

-Que si puedo sentarme contigo -repitió dicha niña.

-Ah, si. Adelante.

En cuanto ella se paró frente suyo, se dio cuenta que era la niña de la mañana. Le pareció bonita como la pelirroja de las pecas, pero esa lonchera de Ace Savvy era demasiado vistosa para que él no se diera cuenta. Recordó hacer lo imposible porque papá le comprara una, lo cual no sirvió de nada porque sus hermanas empezaron a pelear porque, si Lincoln quería estrenar algo en clases, ellas también lo harían. Por consecuencia, ni él tuvo la lonchera ni sus hermanas tuvieron lapiceras, mochilas o zapatos nuevos. Lynn, en particular, se molestó tanto que convenció a Lincoln de esconder unos discos bajo el porche.

-¿Qué te pusieron? -preguntó Lincoln directamente, olvidándose de presentarse.

-A ver, me pusieron… -contestó la niña-… un sándwich de pollo, una manzana, una bolsa de papas fritas, un poco de espagueti… y una botella de jugo de nar… ¡Ay, se echó a perder! -exclamó en cuanto abrió la botella con el jugo que, para su desgracia, se fermentó.

-¿Puedo cambiarte mi jugo de manzana por las papas? -ofreció Lincoln.

-Gracias, niño. Eres muy amable -dijo la niña, agradecida-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo…

-¡Linky! -llamó la voz cantarina de Leni- ¡Linky! Mami me dijo que te dijera que no olvides tus gomitas.

-¿Qué gomitas?

En la mano de Leni colgaba una bolsita de gomitas, vacía. En su cabecita, rebotaba la idea de que su hermano no se molestaría si comía una o dos. Concluyó que eran tan buenas que se las terminó sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento.

-¡Estas! -anunció al levantar la mano con la bolsa vacía- Creí que tenía unas en la mano.

-¿Esa es una bolsa vacía? -preguntó la niña, sorprendida de ver a alguien tan despistada.

-¿Por qué mejor no vas con tus amigas? -planteó Lincoln.

-Gracias por decirme. ¡Eres un encanto de niño! -chilló la rubia mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla a Lincoln-. ¡Nos vemos!

-Es algo despistada -se apresuró a aclarar Lincoln, un poco avergonzado.

-¿De verdad te llamas Linky? -quiso saber ella.

-Así me dicen mis hermanas, pero me llamo Lincoln -se presentó el peliblanco.

-Suena tonto. Soy Jordan -ella hizo lo propio.

-¿Cómo que suena tonto? -protestó Lincoln- Papá dice que así se llamó un señor muy famoso.

Conforme comían su almuerzo, todas las advertencias que Luan y Lynn le hicieron se fueron difuminando. En broma (desconoció Lincoln) su cuarta hermana mayor le dijo que la maestra era una mujer muy vieja que solía pegarle a los niños mal portados y besaba con sus labios arrugados como pasas a los trabajadores y educados, cosa que se desmintió cuando supo que le tocaría vérselas con una maestra novata muy linda de apellido Patterson, una mujer de rasgos bastante aniñados que enamoró a más de uno.

Lynn, por su lado, le dijo que la escuela era un sitio horrible donde mamá las abandonaba para que comieran la basura que servían en la cafetería, los maestros eran ogros y los de primer año se divertían maltratando a los de preescolar. Hasta ahora, más le parecía que a estos les divertía meterse más entre sí que a los del jardín de niños.

Estaban por guardar los restos de su comida cuando un frasco le cayó encima a Jordan.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la niña.

-Es un frasco de pintura -respondió Lincoln, quien a primera vista se mostró extrañamente molesto.

En el mismo, de color naranja, había un dibujo garabateado por su madre con su cara.

Minutos después, mientras guardaban las pinturas que ocuparon la primera parte de la clase, la maestra Patterson salió a atender una llamada. Les dejó claras instrucciones de prepararse para una siesta

-¿A qué tonto puede gustarle el color naranja? -preguntó un hosco niño pelirrojo cobrizo, sacando de la mochila de Jordan- Eso ni siquiera es un color.

-Lo dice el tonto -dijo el peliblanco, molesto por esa actitud burlona- que parece salido de una libra de zanahorias.

Un prolongado gesto de desafío se hizo presente en todo el grupo.

-Pero miren quien quiere hablar -replicó el chico-. Creo que alguien fue cambiado por su abuelito en el asilo. ¿Por qué tienes esto?

-No toques sus cosas.

-Oblígame.

Como si las palabras de Lori en la mañana fueran un oráculo, Lincoln se fue directo a los golpes. Cuanto se le ocurrió fue intentar hacer un pretzel humano, pero Lori nunca se molestó en explicar qué es y cómo se hace un pretzel humano.

Forcejeó por recuperar su pintura. A ese chico nunca se le hizo difícil meterse con nadie de su tamaño, pero a Lincoln poco le importó eso. Los manotazos que saltaba compensaron el hecho de ser más bajito. No tanto como el chico pelirrojo de lentes que se metió con Liam, pero si lo suficiente para escapar de la mayoría de golpes.

Hubo un momento en el que, desesperado, Lincoln fue directo contra el pecho de su oponente. No era nada personal, pero si se metía con alguien que le tomó aprecio la debía pagar con creces. Dicha acción no logró derribarlo, pero si le acercó lo suficiente para agarrar el frasco por la tapa.

Con la sensación de haber ganado, Lincoln intentó zafarse de la trampa en ña que cayó. Si fue por la presión o si el frasco ya estaba preparado, lo desconocía, pues a los tres segundos el envase se abrió y derramó su contenido sobre quien Lincoln menos quería derramarlo.

Con rapidez, el chico se fue a su lugar, dejando a Lincoln como único culpable. Éste sólo volteó a ver a Jordan, bañada en pintura y pasmada por el inesperado final de la pelea. El peliblanco, por añadidura, se vio sorprendido por la maestra Patterson.

-¡Lincoln Loud! ¡Conmigo a la dirección, ahora! ¡Y tú también, Jordan! Tendremos que avisar a sus padres de esto.

Ante esa orden, y asustado, solo pudo obedecer por inercia. La mirada que casi todos le dirigieron fue una mezcla de burlas, compasión y silencioso respeto. Empero, la única mirada que le interesaba solo decía una cosa.

"Lo echaste a perder, Lincoln".

La charla de ambos padres con la maestra Patterson no fue nada agradable. A ambos niños se les hizo eterno, pero era evidente que a Lincoln le esperaba un regreso muy amargo. Jordan, por su lado, estaba callada y con un semblante triste porque, más allá de que su día se arruinó, desobedeció a su madre.

-Que sea la última vez que algo así pasa, niños -terminó la docente, molesta porque una chica de segundo rayó su auto por accidente y remató con ese incidente-. Ahora, quiero que los dos se den la mano y se pidan perdón.

-Nada de eso, señora -cortó la señora Rosato-. Si ese pequeño vándalo le hizo eso a mi bebé, lo mejor es que a él lo expulsen o que lo cambien de clase.

-Lo siento, pero las directrices impuestas por el Departamento de Educación…

-Soy la secretaria de la Sociedad de Padres de Familia, así que mire bien a quién le habla.

-No se engañe -cortó la rubia docente-. Ese es un cargo simbólico en realidad. ¿Tiene algo qué decir, señor Loud?

-En lo absoluto -respondió Lynn, molesto porque el llamado de la dirección llegó a su oficina mientras tenía una junta de su departamento con Recursos Humanos.

-¿Lincoln?

-Perdón por tirarte la pintura sobre la ropa -dijo el niño, aplastado porque su día ya no puede ponerse peor, dirigido a Jordan.

Jordan no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada. Entre regaños de su madre, fue jalada sin oportunidad de escuchar nada más.

Camino a casa, Lincoln no pudo decir nada. En realidad, no quería hablar como para que su día sea peor. Frente a él, la mirada decepcionada de su padre en el retrovisor lo pone aún más mal de lo que ya se siente.

-¿Por qué le tiraste la pintura a esa niña, Lincoln? -preguntó Lynn, desilusionado por la aparente conducta.

-No fue mi culpa, papá, ¡lo juro! -respondió Lincoln, casi deshecho- Fue ese niño, Russell.

-Te diré qué vamos a hacer, campeón. Vamos a hablar sobre esto con algo de helado -resolvió Lynn sr- antes de que vayamos por tus hermanas. Mamá ya nos está esperando en casa, así que puedes desahogarte como quieras.

-¿Crees que me porté mal?

-Ya lo hablaremos en casa, Linc.

La mañana siguiente no había sido ni mejor ni peor. Lo único que bajó su humor fue que aquél niño seguía molestando a quienes cree tontos, incluyéndole. Lo único que cambió fue que a él le prohibieron hablar con Jordan en clases.

Su almuerzo había sido apenas una mejora. No fue tan nutrido como el de ayer, pero Rita alcanzó a colar unos palitos de zanahoria extra y un par de botellas de jugo de naranja.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -oyó la voz de Jordan tras él de nuevo. No respondió, lo que ella tomó como un "sí"- Le conté todo a mamá.

-¿Y? -preguntó Lincoln con pesadez.

-Dijo que no quería verme contigo -contestó ella-. Dice que eres tonto, y que tener amigos tontos no me ayudaría en la escuela.

-Debería conocer a Leni -dijo el peliblanco sin pena-. Otros niños dicen que es tonta, pero es linda.

-¿No es la que vino ayer con una bolsa vacía de gomitas? -preguntó. Él asintió- Fue lindo de su parte, aunque no te tocó ninguna.

-Mamá me puso un jugo extra. ¿Quieres?

Sin más, luego de cambiar algunas cosas entre sí, ambos comieron su almuerzo sin presiones. Si no podían ser amigos, al menos podían cambiar algunas cosas de vez en cuando.

~o~

**Para unos pocos, el primer día es una experiencia fantástica. Hacer amigos, conocer algo más que la casa, pasar el rato. Para la mayoría, no faltan los lloriqueos, los juegos pasados de rudos, el tiempo lejos de casa. Vaya suerte la de algunas personas, pero puede que olvidemos lo que pasamos y demos importancia a lo que está por venir.**

**Mejor**** les respondo, antes de que me ponga nostálgico****.**

**_ElSpew_, gracias. Se hace lo que se puede.**

**_J0nás Nagera,_ podría llamar a mis inserciones de KSS como un sello de la casa. Sonando pomposo, jugué un poco con dos referencias obvias a su peor trabajo de forma poco convencional. El título y, mi favorito, la mención al disfraz de rata almizclera.**

**No olvides que Mollie es un inserto de la coordinadora de la serie, Mollie Freilich. Y si. Que se haga el desmadre.**

**_Charly888_, gracias. Partí del hecho ya antes mencionado, que Jordan-niña y Mollie son insertos, como otros personajes, del staff. Sobre el pequeño gran dolor de culo, lo dejé claro en los apéndices. No tengo planes de una secuela de _Deportación_, no hay planes para traducirlo. Sólo quiero ya dejar eso atrás. Digo, tengo otros escritos interesantes...**

**_MightyMitch47_, la mayoría de los relatos son T. Si la cita pasada no lo hizo saltar a M fue por el asunto del consumo de locor por menores. Sobre tu teoría, no es ni conspiración ni coincidencia. ¿Por qué? El compa _JaviSuzymiya_ lanzó la convocatoria para el evento. Esta, a falta de dotes para dibujar, es mi contribución. Gracias por lo de Mollie, viejo.**

**Si lo termino, espero ya tener listo un evento que toda chica yanqui preparatoriana espera con devoción. Y si, que suene Edward Elgar y su _Pompa y Circunstancia_.**

**_See you in the next fiction._**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


	6. Un inconforme para la rechazada

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Un inconforme para la rechazada_**

**Royal Woods, Míchigan**

**20 de junio de 2023**

**3:28 pm**

**La habitación de Jordan Rosato**

Si hay una fecha que toda chica, desde Oahu y Seattle hasta Jacksonville y Nantucket espera con ansiedad, esa fecha es siempre el Baile de Graduación. Esperando a relucir sus mejores galas, salir con quien se los pida de formas sublimes o ridículas, dar parabienes a los amigos, gastar una última broma a los apestados…

Eso sería si no hubieran rechazado todas y cada una de sus solicitudes.

Boston, Wisconsin, Tufts, Fairview, Sur de California, inclusive la Universidad Comunitaria de Royal Woods rechazó su solicitud. Por lo visto, sobresaturarse con actividades extracurriculares le hizo descuidar sus calificaciones, aprobando apenas con lo necesario.

Deprimida, botó la caja que la tía Sophia le envió la semana pasada. Está segura de que el vestido que iba a usar tendrá un mejor hogar, como una beneficencia o algo por el estilo. Definitivamente ya no importaba vestir una gala cuando su propia ceguera le impidió mantenerse.

Tuvo que cancelar a Clyde. Numerosos chicos, desesperados al estar abajo en la pirámide social escolar, se desesperaron por invitar a alguien al baile, sin tomar en cuenta lo fea, gorda, anoréxica o perdedora que sea la chica. Él no tenía la culpa, pero sabe por Lincoln que él es un buen chico y un excelente amigo… uno que merece algo mejor que una "sin futuro".

Pensó en esas pobres ingenuas. ¡Toda una ironía! Mientras ellas se van a la universidad a hacer lo posible por satisfacer sus delirios o los de sus padres con un futuro prometedor, ella tendrá que quedarse haciendo el sabático mientras se obliga a buscar empleo en cualquier sitio, con la latente posibilidad de servir incluso a quienes ayudó en su ascenso sin recibir, si acaso, una mirada de reconocimiento y algunos dólares de propina de aquellas mismas personas. Y lo mejor, es que hasta las feas podrán lucir tan hermosas como pueden sólo una vez en la vida.

Derrumbada, así se siente. Nada puede cambiar eso.

~o~

Melancólico, Lincoln miró por el alféizar de la ventana que antes perteneciera a Lori y Leni.

Había desquitado su rabia aporreando el saco de arena de Lynn. Las únicas escuelas que tienen un buen programa de diseño gráfico y especialidad de animación le cerraron la puerta en las narices. Le faltaron, con todo y el apoyo de Lisa, créditos extra para entrar. No obstante, recibió una carta de aceptación de Syracuse para cursar ciencias sociales, materia por la que nunca tuvo gran aprecio.

Miró con desgano el traje que Leni le ayudó a elegir. Se supone que la fiesta es de etiqueta rigurosa, pero se habría visto horriblemente repetitivo con el sastre azul pastel y la corbata naranja que solía usar los días de presentación. El saco y el pantalón, grises, resaltaban la corbata de moño en color tangerina sobre la camisa negra.

No hizo el intento por cambiarse. Sus padres se ocuparon con imprevistos de última hora, pues Lynn sr. se fue a atender el banquete de la secundaria, mientras que a Rita la saturaron en la clínica del doctor Feinstein con cuatro blanqueados dentales y una extracción de emergencia.

¿Sus hermanas? No puede contar con las mayores. Lori terminó su carrera y espera a su primer hijo, Leni se metió en serio con su empleo en una revista de Nueva York. Luna prolongó su sabático porque se casa en dos semanas, y Lynn se quedó varada en Boston por una huelga de transportistas. ¿Luan? Salió con unos amigos apenas hace media hora. Y el apoyo que las menores le dan apenas y es moral, excepto por Lisa, quien pensó en enviar una solicitud al departamento de educación del estado para cancelar los bailes de preparatoria por ser una pérdida de tiempo, y Lana, que no le ve atractivo a un baile sin ensuciarse un poco.

Con tantas presiones por elaborar solicitudes bien planificadas y mantener su calificación a un nivel decente, no pensó ni por asomo en el baile de graduación. Ni Penélope estaba disponible, pues ella sacó a Rusty de última hora porque Clyde quedó con Jordan, su ruptura con Cristina se hizo oficial hace meses y Stella aceptó salir con Chandler sólo porque él ya no tenía nada qué perder y se irá a repetir año.

-¡Voy a salir, Lucy! -anunció Lincoln, un par de minutos después, de- ¡Estás a cargo!

En su corto trayecto hasta el parque Ketcham vio a algunos de sus amigos y compañeros, presurosos por arreglarse para la noche. Lo mismo Mona, electa presidenta del comité de organización del baile, que Artie y Lance, estaban excitados por el tumulto. Artie iría con Joy, según se enteró, mientras que Lance simplemente iría sólo para ser el rebote. A un lado, Kat, Joy, Erin y Tabby discutían acaloradamente sobre los pobres idiotas a los que rechazaron. Stella, Gabby y Risas, en el escaparate de una tienda, se probaban las galas que usarán en la velada.

Gabby fue una especialmente dolorosa visión. Hace un año que rompió con ella, furioso como nunca en su vida porque la encontró en brazos de un tal Amir. Lo feo del asunto es que supo que eran amigos muy cercanos y malinterpretó la situación creyendo que eran amantes, quedando como un perfecto estúpido frente a toda la escuela. Por ello, salvo Stella y otras dos o tres, ninguna chica le dirigía la palabra si no era en extremo necesario. Ni siquiera Haiku, con todo y que es la mejor amiga de Lucy, le dirige mucho la palabra las veces que va a la casa. La única chica que se atrevió a salir con él tras ese incidente, Cristina, demostró ser muy demandante de tiempo, algo de lo que él no tenía casi nada para sí, incluso.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la casa de los Rosato. El que sea la acompañante de Clyde esta noche no quería decir que fuese su novia. En ese aspecto, su mejor amigo no estaba mejor que él.

Reconoció la casa al lado. La familia Carmichael, nada que ver con Kat, su compañera de cálculo, vive allí, y el no tan pequeño Ernest hacía lo que mejor sabe hacer. Importunar a sus mayores con sus cosas.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! -saludó efusivo Ernest- ¿Vienes a hablar con mamá para pedirle un consejo?

-No, Ernie -respondió Lincoln, decaído-. Yo sólo paseaba por aquí.

-Me dijo que tiene que quedarse tiempo extra por la temporada -gimoteó el pelirrojo, ignorando el comentario-. Dice que muchas chicas han comprado como locas y eso le ha hecho ampliar horarios.

-La misma excusa, ¿eh?

Ernest asintió, sentándose sobre un carro que normalmente usa para arrastrar cajas de galletas que suele vender de puerta en puerta.

-¿Sólo paseabas? -preguntó curioso el chico.

-Creo que no entenderías mi problema.

-La doctora López siempre aconseja sacar lo que te cause problemas -sugirió el pelirrojo, paciente habitual de la antigua psicóloga de Clyde.

Lincoln se tomó su tiempo para explicar su situación. Por poco sorprendente que a Ernest le suene, lo cierto es que esos problemas no los comprende en lo más mínimo, ya que la semana del Sadie Hawkins la pasó enfermo de varicela.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo es que una universidad te aceptó y otras no? -terminó por cuestionar el pelirrojo.

-Todo ese tiempo estuve con mi hermana menor, la que me ayudó con mis solicitudes -confesó Lincoln-. Sé que ninguna quiso sabotearme, y menos Lisa porque le tuve que dar la mitad de mi hígado después de Día de Gracias.

-Bueno, supongo que ella no quiso que te distrajeras de eso con la graduación.

-Suena tonto, pero ¿qué me recomiendas?

Se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso.

~o~

Con pereza, Jordan sólo había llamado a su vecina. Si bien la señora Carmichael le da cierta entrada a su casa, nunca se le pasó por la mente que podía cuidar a su hijo. Esa era tarea de Lincoln los sábados de inventario, pero era imperativo que se ocupara.

Por lo que Lincoln pudo decirle, la paga era aceptable, el chico es relativamente manejable y los horarios eran fundamentales. Comidas, salidas y tareas escolares y domésticas controladas como reloj suizo, cosa por la que sus servicios son considerados los más eficaces y solicitados por familias con poco tiempo disponible y con hijos de aficiones diversas consideradas como "cosas de nerds". Filatelia, numismática, modelismo, historietas, rol, videojuegos y cosas por el estilo. Ése era el negocio al que Lincoln se había dedicado fuera del trabajo de medio tiempo del restaurante de su familia.

El trato era poco más que ventajoso. Ya que el chico estará ocupado con todo el asunto de la graduación y ella está disponible, la empresaria acordó que le pagará lo que a Lincoln le ofrece de 4:00 a 10:30 más un pequeño extra si lo registra en un campamento de verano al norte del estado antes de las 6:00. Nada mal para ser su primera vez cuidando niños, en realidad.

Había tomado su bolso de mano cuando se asomó por la ventana. Todo su acuerdo, al parecer, se fue por la borda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Loud?", pensó con frialdad. Todo cuanto ella supo de Lincoln desde que Gabby Núñez lo cortó fue que Cristina intentó algo con él y dejó de hablarle a la pelirroja por tratar de sacarle todo el tiempo posible.

Abrió la ventana y empezó a oír la conversación que el leucístico y el chico recién salido de primaria sostenían.

-Suena tonto, pero ¿qué me recomiendas? -oyó decir a Lincoln.

-Puedes quedarte en tu casa -resolvió sin más Ernest.

-¿O…?

-O puedes invitar a alguien que te deteste.

La idea le desagrada demasiado. Por el asunto de Gabby, casi nadie se le acercaba. Siempre le pareció estúpido que ella se intimide ante la cortina de entrometidas que eran sus hermanas, llegando a cansar a las eventuales novias que tuviese. Lo mismo aquella punketa con la que compartió cálculo y la prima de Liam hace un par de años que Gabby y Cristina hicieron frente, pagando tres de ellas el precio.

Su relación con Lincoln aoenas y había cambiado. Cierto, no habían dejado de hablarse, pero Mona, Erin y aún Mollie se preocupaban por su imagen pública como si de Ariana Grande se tratara.

-Ten en cuenta que a casi ninguna chica le agrado ya -continuó Lincoln.

-O puedes ir sólo al baile y callarles la boca -planteó Ernest, pretendiendo ser creativo.

-Claro. Y supongo que no querrás que organice un baile con los rechazados.

-Supe que un viejo amigo de mamá lo hizo -dijo el preadolescente, un tanto divertido por ello-. Al final, dicen que se quedó sólo con un chico que quería sentir el fresco, sea lo que sea.

-¿Sabes? Para ser impertinente y molesto con el resto -vio sonreir Lincoln- eres un buen amigo.

-Gracias. Por cierto… -añadió Ernest-… ¿qué hay de Clyde? ¿No se supone que son amigos?

-No quise molestarlo. Su cita debe estar impaciente por ir al baile.

Se llevó la palma a la frente. No contempló que Lincoln ni siquiera hubiese prestado atención a los avisos del baile, con todas las presiones que él también tenía. A su lado, él la tuvo peor y terminó siendo aceptado en una facultad que, sabe desde primaria, siempre le ha causado un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Tendría que hacer un par de llamadas. Compensará a Clyde consiguiéndole una cita de último minuto, y tal vez pierda un dinero que no le habría venido mal.

~o~

De vuelta en casa, Lincoln procedió a empacar el traje. No tiene caso, pensó, ir tan elegante a un evento en el que será recordado como el patán que tuvo las agallas para presentarse en donde menos lo recibirían.

"Bueno -pensó, sacando el siempre confiable traje azul de su armario-, parece que tendremos una noche aburrida. ¿Me acompañarás… una última vez?"

No era casualidad. Aquél traje le había dado buenos resultados cuando de ir formal, pero lo cierto era que ya empezaba a quedarle bastante más apretado en el torso. Entre los ejercicios que Lynn le hace practicar a distancia y los trabajos que hace en el restaurante han hecho que adquiriera un buen perfil físico que le costó una ruptura en las mangas de una de las camisas con las que le acompañaba dicho traje. Esa sería, como bien razonó, la última vez que ese atuendo verá la luz.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Lola abrió la puerta, intempestiva. Las gemelas, para variar, empezaron a desarrollar sus cuerpos. Mientras Lana aborrece a muerte el naciente busto que empezó a desarrollar, a la presente invasora tal cambio no la intimidaba. A juzgar por la cara que tiene en ese momento, tenía noticias de algún chisme demasiado jugoso para dejarlo pasar.

-¡Por qué no nos dijiste que irías con una chica hermosa, Linky! -sonrió zalamera Lola, estrechando a su hermano entre sus brazos.

-Yo nunca dije que iría acompañado -corrigió Lincoln, sorprendido por la intrusión y la novedad.

-Si, claro -dijo condescendiente la rubia-. ¿Y la limusina que está afuera qué es?

-¿Cuál limusina?

Tirando de su camisa, Lola lo llevó a la ventana para que viera a través de ella.

El referido vehículo era una Cadillac CTS con cromática gris. Si Lola creyó que era una limusina no fue por el hecho de que fuese un auto caro a primera vista, sino porque la joven que bajó de él luce como toda una integrante de alguna Familia Real europea.

A Lincoln le costó muchísimo trabajo reconocer a la pasajera. El cabello, castaño claro, caía en rizos desde la nuca sobre la espalda; el vestido, aguamarina con destellos rosados y celestes, estaba escotado por la espalda hasta la mitad, a la vez que el pecho era realzado con una faja celeste. Las zapatillas, de tacón medio, acentuaban su cadera con la gracia que pocas veces veía en una mujer desde el accidente que dejó parapléjica a la maestra DiMartino hace unos años. Del cuello pende una gargantilla con la figura de un oso tallado en un zafiro, piedra nativa de su signo zodiacal, mientras que el rubor en sus mejillas y el labial rosado causaron un efecto devastadoramente obvio.

-¡Baja de una vez, Lincoln! -ordenó Jordan, impaciente.

"¡Si serás estúpido, Linc! -pensó. Ni siquiera estaba presentable, mientras que Jordan de verdad lucía como una verdadera reina- Te ves como un vago a su lado ¿y vas a dejarla ahí como si nada? ¡Eres un verdadero patán! Ahora sal de aquí y haz que se sienta la mujer más feliz del universo si quieres olvidarte de esas dos"

-¿Puedes esperar un poco? -pidió- No me he cambiado.

Viendo que no había respuesta, lo tomó como un "tienes cinco minutos antes de que vaya por ti", decidió apresurarse a planchar, adecentar y perfumar su ropa antes de intentar bañarse en dos minutos que se convirtieron en diez.

Mientras se Lincoln tomaba un baño, Jordan fue invitada a pasar por Lucy. Si bien el susto que le sacó casi fue de muerte, la compañía que la gótica pudo ofrecer fue poco más que incómoda. Tanto peor con una niña de siete años revoloteando por ahí con un conejito de peluche que, recuerda de forma vaga, tiene desde que cursaban el jardín de niños.

-Se supone que conoces a nuestro hermano desde que tienes uso de razón -arrastró Lucy con su habitual tono neutro-. ¿Por qué vienes a intentar reclamar su compañía?, ¿por lástima?

-Podría decirse -carraspeó Jordan, como respuesta.

-Crees conocerlo como todas, pero en realidad no sabes nada de él -arrastró de nueva cuenta la gótica.

-En realidad apenas lo conozco mejor que ustedes -replicó Jordan, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Tienes alguna historia que no sepamos? Por favor, Lily -se dirigió Lucy a su última hermana-. Ve a jugar a otro lado.

-Pero quería conocer a la novia de Lincoln -protestó Lily, tomando a Bun-bun por el torso.

Se sintió en jaque. La primera impresión que realmente tuvo de Lily, la menor de todas las hermanas Loud, fue que ella es muy inocente en cosas del corazón. Por alguna razón, bien los nervios que ambas hermanas le causaban, la impaciencia al reparar en la ocasión o la impertinencia de la chiquilla, se sonrojó de forma escandalosa, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por las gemelas desde la cocina.

-¿Por qué no vas a la cocina con las gemelas? -ofreció la poetisa a Lily- Seguramente querrán compartir el sundae que Lola preparó.

Como si de un llamado importante se tratara, Lily salió hecha un bólido a la cocina, creyendo la verdad a medias de Lucy. Si a ambas la vista no les fallaba, pareció como si solo quedara la silueta etérea de la niña en cuanto emprendió la carrera.

Jordan hizo memoria de cuanto pudo guardarse Lincoln en todo el tiempo que se trataban. La fiesta de piscina a los once, el brazo roto de Mollie el primer día de secundaria, la mordida que Ajax le dio en el séptimo grado, las relaciones que tuvo con Gabby y Cristina o el apagón que provocaron accidentalmente cuando visitaron la subestación eléctrica de Tomball hace solo unos meses.

-Tengo que insistir -continuó Lucy, casi indolente-. ¿Hay algo que nosotras diez no sepamos?

-Él causó sin querer que el maestro Bolhofner se divorciara de nuevo -respondió Jordan.

-Maldijo a Bolhofner por dos semanas enteras a causa de ello -contestó la menor.

-¿Saben del incidente de los tacos diarreicos?

-Ése fue un tal Arthur Dombrowsky.

-Lincoln le facilitó un laxante experimental de tu hermana.

-Error de Lisa -aclaró de nuevo Lucy-. Creyó que le dio un suero para después de gimnasia.

-¿El incidente nuclear del laboratorio?

-Sabotaje. Odió toda esa dieta de yodo.

-¿Y qué tal el por qué rompió con Cristina?

-Esa chica sólo le causó desgracias.

-Porque creía que ustedes se metieron demasiado en su vida. ¿Y qué ganó con eso? Que Lincoln casi se colapse por creer que todas son un grupo de personas sin vida porque _casi_ siempre dependían de él para resolver sus problemas. Sabes… ¿Sabes qué? Por mí, ya pueden empezar a hablar de planes de boda aunque yo les importe un carajo siendo la novia, ¡no me importa! De todos modos, ella prefiere que su hermano sea un pelele y no la persona con la que todas ustedes crecieron.

Agitada, vio cómo Lucy se quedaba estudiando su discurso mientras continuaba. Realmente ellas desconocían el hecho de que Cristina deseaba estudiar psicología, no por venganza ni porque le guste sino porque su vida era ya de por sí lo bastante conflictiva que prefería tener una pera de box para desquitar sus frustraciones a una persona con quién desahogar sus frustraciones.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Lincoln casi había terminado de arreglarse. Era poco habitual que a ella, por encima de la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, se le ocurriera pasar por su cita. Más aún, que lo hiciera en un auto lujoso sin necesidad de un conductor. Eso, consideró el peliblanco, era ya una ganancia.

Bajando por la escalera, se detuvo para escuchar lo que pudo de la conversación que Lucy sostenía con Jordan.

No puede dar crédito a lo que escucha. Que su última novia, ya de por sí agobiante sobre el tiempo de calidad que pasaban, quisiera apartarlo de diez de sus razones para vivir era bajo, pero que alguien más lo eche en cara… no sabe si aplaudirla por ser tan franca o avergonzarse por estar tan ciego.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Lincoln, bajando al fin.

El efecto que causó en Lucy fue tan obvio como lo fue en su momento con Hugh, aquél tutor que nunca han vuelto a ver desde que Lincoln precisó tutoría. Jordan, de igual manera, no dudó que su acompañante se vería tan atractivo en ese viejo traje, tan suyo.

Luego de que Lily les tomara la obligada foto previa para enviarla a sus padres, ambos abordaron el auto que Jordan había manejado desde casa.

El trayecto había sido silencioso. Dedicado a enviarse mensajes con Clyde, este lo puso al tanto de la razón por la que Jordan le canceló y le hizo un favor al buscarle pareja. Resultó que ella decidió cambiar de último minuto para acompañarlo, mientras que Erin, quien se mudaba con toda su familia a Texas por una promoción a su madre como portavoz de una petrolera, sería su acompañante. La foto que le envió su hermano de otra familia reflejaba la resignación y satisfecha conformidad con que aceptó el cambio súbito, engalanados en azul eléctrico Erin y azul Prusia Clyde.

-¿Cómodo? -preguntó Jordan con timidez.

-Creo que a Lana no le gustaría saber que estoy sentado en piel, pero si -dijo Lincoln, un tanto inhibido, pensando un poco-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué a mí? -soltó Lincoln- ¿No era mejor Clyde?

-Bueno, a decir verdad ustedes dos, Rusty y Chandler eran los últimos chicos disponibles -confesó la chica-. Mira, sé que tú y Clyde son buenos chicos, y quería mantener mi reputación, pero… ¿sabes? A final de cuentas, solo terminaremos siendo las idioteces que hicimos, los chicos y chicas con quienes salimos y una foto en un anuario que solo veremos creyendo que nuestras vidas eran mejores en nuestra juventud.

-Quedaste de salir con Clyde pero terminamos juntos -razonó el leucístico-. A él lo cancelas, le consigues una cita y yo soy el rebote.

-Hay algo más -dijo nerviosa Jordan, temiendo quebrarse.

-¿Puedes decirlo?

-No se si lo puedas entender, Linc.

-Jordan, tengo diez hermanas -dijo Lincoln, queriendo ser comprensivo-. Creo que no es nada que no pueda entender.

-Yo… yo… -suspiró Jordan, inhalando una buena cantidad de aire-… no voy a entrar a la universidad este año.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no voy a entrar a la universidad, Lincoln! -gritó la chica a todo pulmón, parando a dos cuadras de la escuela- ¡Los veo a todos listos para irse de aquí!, ¡y a mí que me parta un maldito rayo! ¡Odio que me dejen atrás, Lincoln! ¡Odiaría tener que ser la chica idiota que dejó sus estudios para tener que servir en un restaurante o pasar los días buscando en los clasificados!

Enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Lincoln, desfogó sus frustraciones, su impotencia y su malestar. Él sólo respondió estrechando sus brazos, tal y como suele hacer con las gemelas o con Lily cada vez que tienen pesadillas, en un abrazo que ella no había recibido desde que tenía diez años.

-No eres la única -consoló el chico, luego de diez minutos.

-¿E-en serio? -dijo llorando ella.

-¿Quieres la verdad? Pues bien -empezó a exponer Lincoln-. Yo voy a ir a cursar una carrera que nunca me gustó. Chandler se quedará a repetir año. ¿Rusty? Lo expulsaron la semana pasada por acostarse con la entrenadora Hutch, y Artie se va a una academia militarizada en Arizona. Y hay como otras quince personas que no irán o que acabarán igual o peor de como temes acabar.

Alzando la cara de su acompañante, notó el delineador corriéndose en sus ojos. Era algo patético, pero una sola idea se le cruzó por la mente.

-¿Quieres… que tome el sabático contigo? -sugirió Lincoln.

-¿No te quedarás atrás sólo para hacerme compañía?

-Escucha. Sé que no he sido la mejor persona en el mundo -meditó Lincoln en voz alta-. Sé que he hecho algunas cosas mal, pero… si con esto te puedes sentir mejor… puedo tomarme también un año sabático, mandar al demonio Syracuse y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás estudiar… juntos.

Se imaginó el panorama. Era posible que sus amigos y sus ahora excompañeros la visitaran, que le endulcen sus vidas como universitarios. Igual a Lincoln, el chico con el que decidió salir de última hora al baile de graduación, podría pasarle, aunque él tiene el consuelo de visitar a un amigo que está en peor situación.

"¡Ya bésalo, Rosato! -resonó una voz en la mente de Jordan- Si no se calla, seguro te dejará también a la primera"

"Oh, ¡tú cállate!"

~o~

A pesar de que no se quedaron mucho tiempo (gracias a Artie, quien se despidió bañando en pepinillos molidos a Trent, y a Mollie, quien terminó peleada con Erin por el asunto de su cita), la pasaron bien.

Jordan tuvo que agradecer que su vecina, Ernest mediante, le prestara su auto, con la única condición de que no hicieran nada a bordo. No lo necesitaban, pues el hecho de que su madre tuvo que salir de la ciudad por trabajo les dio por completo la casa sola.

Empero, ella no quería terminar su noche teniendo sexo. Para ambos, eso era un cliché tan tonto que inclusive las películas que trataban el tema les parecían muy absurdas.

-Lincoln… este… -titubeó Jordan, contenida-… gracias por acompañarme al baile.

-¿Quieres algo más? -preguntó relajado Lincoln, saco en mano debido a que parte de los pepinillos de Artie cayeron sobre él al cubrir a su cita.

-Sólo quédate conmigo -pidió la chica-. Mamá regresa el viernes, y necesito que alguien me apoye.

-Siempre puedo avisar en casa. De todos modos -añadió el chico, con una sonrisa- no es mi primer rodeo. -¿Cómo crees que se lo tome?

-No muy bien al principio, pero ella entenderá.

-¿Vemos una película? -sugirió Lincoln.

-¿Por qué no?

Al final, ya ambos veían el escenario más probable. Puede que no termine como esperan, pero por ahora se tienen como apoyo. Y eso es algo que nadie les puede quitar.

Todo cuanto pueden hacer es arreglarse y prepararse para la ceremonia de mañana, liberarse de presiones y, en ambos casos particulares, prepararse para las reacciones de sus padres.

~o~

**Este one-shot me ha dado muchos problemas.**

**Dado que sólo tengo como referencias al respecto películas como _10 cosas que odio de ti_ o _American Pie_, me llevó mucho tiempo, más del esperado, para prepararlo.**

**No obstante, hay una cosa que pude usar a mi favor. Ya que en la wiki se menciona que Jordan-niña nació en noviembre, opté porque fuese Sagitario. Como mera miscelánea, las piedras nativas de dicho signo zodiacal son el topacio, el zafiro, la esmeralda, el granate y la turquesa.**

**Les respondo las reviews...**

**_Mr. G_, todos tenemos recuerdos del primer día de una forma u otra. Lo que pesa es lo que a raíz de eso derive. Sobre el otro punto... noche loca, amanecer de locos XD. Saludos.**

**_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, ¿nuevo por aquí? Me alegro por eso. No es que pinte a la madre de Jordan como la mala del cuento. El HC que he venido manejando recién con ella es el de la madre que solo quiere una vida próspera para su prole, aunque eso no es necesariamente para mal****.**

**_J0nás Nagera_, soy de la creencia de tres cosas que unen a la gente. Comida, odio y muerte. Un destino afín, un sentimiento que troca en amor y un placer y necesidad tan humanos como pensar. A donde sea que vayamos, vemos los tres de continuo.**

**PD: se que suena tonto llevar esta discusión a este sitio, pero las quesadillas _no necesariamente _llevan queso. Saludos hasta San Huichito XP**

**_MIGHTYMITCH47_, dejémoslo en que la serie apenas tiene cierta continuidad, lo que suele repercutir a veces. Puedo asumir que el aspecto de Jordan-niña es parte de esa vaga cocontinuidad por los dos diseños que presenta.**

**Ahora si, estoy a contrarreloj. Apenas acabé con esto al cierre, así que espero terminar al último minuto de mañana a más tardar.**

**_See you in the next fiction_**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**

**Como que hace hambre. Me largo a almorzar.**


	7. Aroma, cuerpo y calor

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Aroma, cuerpo y calor_**

**Royal Woods, Míchigan**

**27 de noviembre de 2020**

**8:43 am**

**Centro comercial de Royal Woods**

Le parece algo tonto a Jordan que su madre optara por poner un aforismo en la cafetería que Jennifer abriera en el centro comercial. Le parece absurdo que, de igual forma, excusaran el mismo bajo la idea de que era más un chiste.

Miró de nuevo el cuadro y leyó aquella frase dicha por un viejo que, de cuando en cuando, aparecía en televisión.

**_Es el truco más viejo del mundo. Algunos se hacen los locos, yo me hago el viejo._**

**_Richard Harrison_**

-Se que es tu primer día de trabajo, Jojo -animó Jennifer, su media hermana-. Mamá quiere que empieces a entender el valor de un billete bien ganado para que no termines como aquel hombre de allá -añadió señalando a un cliente habitual, un sujeto alto de lentes, cabello castaño oscuro y vestido de jeans y una cazadora negra con los hombros, vientre y capucha grises.

-¿No contó el tiempo que pasé como Blue Bell? -contestó Jordan, un poco avergonzada por el sobrenombre y vestir de falda a las rodillas, blusa abotonada azul y delantal también blanco.

-No porque ella cree que no hay crecimiento empresarial -alegó Jenny, recogiendo su trenza para colocarse una redecilla para el cabello.

-Esto apesta.

-Por lo menos conocerás chicos lindos.

-¿Te refieres a los mismos patanes que tengo que ver en la escuela todos los días hasta que me gradúe?

-Si, esos… -respondió despreocupada la mayor, sin darse cuenta a tiempo-… espera, ¿qué patanes?

-La mayoría de los chicos que conozco son unos patanes insoportables. ¿Conoces a Artie Dombrowsky?

-Creo que es uno de tus muchos amigos.

-Lo era. El muy idiota -recordó Jordan con amargura- golpeó sin querer a Mona y no sólo no se disculpó. Incluso se tomó una selfie y se fue como si nada.

-¿Hizo eso? Gracias por decírmelo. Ese chico siempre venía por un latte doble descremado y un croissant con mermelada de durazno.

Estaba claro que le suavizó la historia. Al igual que una de las hermanas mayores de Lincoln, Jennifer Rosato no es lo que una persona define como convencional. Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquella, su media hermana, aunque experta en modas, no era precisamente la más diestra elaborando las prendas, por lo que se orienta más hacia el diseño en líneas mucho más casuales que innovadoras. Como la madre de ambas se estaba cansando de intentar que sus puntadas y cortes fueran desastrosos, decidió por abrir una pequeña cafetería en el centro comercial, primero atendida por ella misma y su primogénita y luego por esta con dos o tres empleados, cinco a seis si la temporada es alta.

A Jordan le extrañó ver que la lista negra del local, enmarcada por una cinta policial salida de quién sabrá dónde. Las fotos de Flip, la superintendente Chen (ignora el porqué, considerando que la vecina de Erin, Sasha, les contó que aquella mujer es adicta a la cafeína), Luan Loud, Rita Loud y otras tres personas adornaban el muro, y ahora Artie pagará caro por su último pedido.

Juzgando por la cara que tenía su media hermana durante la breve capacitación, estaba impaciente porque llegara el otro empleado. Normalmente habrían cerrado para unirse al enorme caudal de consumidores que incluso llegaban a morir por un artículo rebajado a mitad de precio, pero tenían instrucciones claras. Ambas no se moverán de allí bajo ninguna circunstancia. No pueden, ni deben, abandonar ni por un segundo.

-¿Quedó claro cómo debes operar la máquina de expresso? -preguntó Jenny, un tanto presionada por la hora de apertura.

-Eso creo -respondió Jordan, no muy convencida en realidad.

-¿Alguna otra duda?

-No tengo que hacer esas cosas con la espuma de leche, ¿verdad? -preguntó con algo de pereza la menor de las Rosato.

-Creo que el hermano de Leni puede enseñarte eso. Cómo sea, ¿es todo?

-Eso creo.

-Bien, no lo olvides. No fuerces tu sonrisa o tendrás que…

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! -resonó una voz masculina frente al mostrador- Luan cambió mi almuerzo por vómito falso y tuve que regresar por el verdadero.

Para sorpresa de Jordan, el chico que había hablado era Lincoln. Hacía tiempo que ni siquiera se veían fuera de clases. Si era porque apenas empezaba a trabajar de medio tiempo en el restaurante de su familia, La Mesa de Lynn, porque ya tiene novia o porque empezó a reunir dinero para alguna cosa, desconocía el motivo.

Recordó la última vez que lo vio fuera de clases. Había sido precisamente hace casi un año, su pasada fiesta de cumpleaños. No fue exactamente un invitado, sino que fue el asistente de la encargada de Negocios Graciosos, su hermana mayor Luan. El acto de ilusionismo que ella había introducido a su show de magia, aparentemente, resultó lo bastante mal como para que Mollie y Mona se desmayaran, pues el "Lincoln" que decapitó resultó ser un muñeco. De más queda decir que su madre, impresionada por algo que debió salir mal, grabó el acto, lo recortó y lo viralizó como "Chico es decapitado en fiesta, ¿Verdad o falso?"

Un acto tan extraño pudo haber salido mal, pero no midieron consecuencias. Luan Loud ya no pudo presentar dicho espectáculo ni otros que pusieran en riesgo la integridad física de los espectadores bajo ninguna circunstancia, y su madre tuvo que pagar una fuerte multa.

Pasmada, no supo ni qué decir.

-Es bueno verte, Jordan -saludó Lincoln, animado.

"¿Él es mi compañero?" pensó, sorprendida. Los cambios en su cuerpo eran muy evidentes, pues del delgado chico que conocía solo quedó el cabello blanco y algunas facciones todavía aniñadas en los pómulos y ojos. Los hombros se le ensancharon, sus brazos engrosaron un poco, llevaba una camiseta blanca bajo un chaleco naranja y, si la vista no le falla, puede apreciar algo de pelusa en su mentón. Fuera de eso, era exactamente el mismo chico que había conocido.

-¿Por donde empiezo, Jenny? -preguntó ansioso Lincoln.

-Hoy te quedas con Jordan en caja mientras voy a la matriz por grano -respondió la encargada-. Mientras, encárgate de terminar con su capacitación.

-¿Estás segura? Es la primera vez que me quedo a cargo y...

-Escucha bien, Lincoln. A nuestra madre no le importa que seas el hermano de mi mejor amiga -aseveró Jenny con seriedad-. Si falta hoy dinero en la caja o si haces algo estúpido, no me voy sola. ¿Puedo contar contigo

-Como siempre -prometió el leucístico.

-Ya sabes cómo es esto. En cuanto se abran las puertas, sonríe y sirve.

Relajado, Lincoln fue a dejar sus cosas en los casilleros. Faltaban cinco minutos para que abrieran y ya las máquinas estaban operativas. Jordan lo ve como si estuviera, y lo está, en una perspectiva muy incómoda. Por un lado, su madre le paga a él, quien sabe por qué. Por el otro, ella está a sus órdenes, lo que hizo que el día fuera más incómodo.

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó Lincoln de la nada para romper el hielo.

-He estado mejor -respondió escueta Jordan.

-Siento lo de tu fiesta de hace un año -suspiró el chico.

-Nunca supe por qué lo hizo, pero fue muy peligroso.

-Lo ensayamos mucho -se excusó Lincoln, preparando ya la espuma de leche-. Seguro que grabar mi "muerte" fue con las mejores intenciones.

-¿Y por qué estás trabajando aquí?, ¿hace cuanto que lo haces?, ¿no pudo venir alguien más?

Abrumado, Lincoln le contó. Hace un mes, la nueva inspectora de salubridad resultó ser una verdadero cretina hipocondriaca, paranoica con la idea de que todos los restaurantes de la zona eran un potencial caldo de cultivos de cólera, septicemia, amibiasis, diarrea o alguna intoxicación alimenticia. Cuando, en su última inspección sorprendió a Lisa "adulterando evidencias" _in fraganti_ (en realidad, había instalado un nuevo contenedor que producía composta y metano, creación suya), descargó todo el peso de los estatutos que el Estado de Michigan podía ejercer y los clausuraron "hasta nuevo aviso".

Ello devino en que, hasta Lucy, todos debían buscar un empleo de medio tiempo, y tanto Leni como Lincoln y Luan solicitaron un empleo. Concluyó su narración diciendo que estaba de más decir que Leni no sería contratada por ser un distractor, Luan se quedaría en la matriz (a unos tres kilómetros, frente al consultorio del doctor Feinstein) y Lincoln entrará justo donde está. Y como era este día de asueto, cabe la posibilidad de que sea una tarde pesada.

Ella, por su lado, no tuvo un tiempo tan traumático. Rompió su amistad con Joy porque hace tres meses la sorprendió, en su propia cama, con Trent y Chandler. Podía aceptar que su ahora exnovio se acostara con una de sus amigas, pero de ahí a hacer un trío en una fiesta con Chandler, eso si fue muy bajo.

Conforme pasaba la jornada, muchos potenciales clientes abandonaron cuando descubrieron que no hay promociones pese a ser viernes negro. Por primera vez en su vida, Jordan no quiso saber nada de cafés, lattes, macchiatos, frappuccinos ni té chai. Ni siquiera cuando Jenny llegó con grano y otros insumos se dio abasto.

Vaya metida de pata. Entrar a trabajar justo en su cumpleaños, coincidente en Viernes Negro.

-Pueden tomarse un descanso -anunció Jenny, alegre por tener un tiempo libre al mediodía.

-Ya era hora -dijeron ambos adolescentes al unísono.

Los casilleros, situados al fondo de la bodega en un punto ciego de la cámara que da a la puerta, eran algo estrechos. pero Lincoln se arreglaba. En cambio, Jordan no tuvo mucha suerte.

-¿Te ayudo con eso? -dije Lincoln mientras sacaba su bolsa con el almuerzo que preparó.

-Gracias -respondió Jordan, batallando por meter su ropa-. ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso?

-Solo es cosa de buscar el lugar de cada cosa. Gracias a Lisa, no es tan difícil en realidad.

-Tu hermanita la cerebrito -inquirió la chica, pensativa.

-No me lo hizo tan fácil. Solo diré que, a cambio, ella...

-No quiero saber eso -cortó ella, temiendo que fuera algo grotesco como ella sola era capaz de hacer.

-Nada asqueroso. Créeme -garantizó el peliblanco-. Le di tutoría a una amiga suya, Darcy. Tiene problemas con la señorita Patterson.

-¿En serio?

-Te doy mi palabra, cumpleañera.

Selló su promesa con un escueto abrazo, antes de dirigirse al refrigerador junto a la entrada y sacar un pastelillo de limón con rosas de azúcar.

-¿Qué rayos haces? -preguntó sorprendida Jordan- ¡Eso es de la cafetería!

-Tu hermana...

-Media hermana -corrigió Jordan.

-... me dijo ayer que entrarías, y me dijo que ya estaba pagado. Por si acaso -añadió Lincoln-, lo pagué cuando ella se distrajo. Y me dio una velita.

De la nada, empezó a cantar el _Feliz cumpleaños_, cosa que la sonrojó bastante, mientras encendía la vela.

-Sopla ya, Jordan -animó él.

Sabe que es tonto, pero... si eso del deseo de cumpleaños era verdad, con todo lo atento que su jefe temporal ha sido a lo largo del día, tiene ya la mitad hecha. El resto, no obstante, sigue en sus manos.

Soplando, acto seguido plantó un beso rápido en los labios de Lincoln.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó sorprendido Lincoln.

-Bueno, cumpliste mi deseo de cumpleaños, _pastelito_ -respondió Jordan.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Pues voy y te lo probaré de nuevo, Linc.

Lentamente, Jordan tomó una cucharada del pastel y dio un bocado. Acto seguido, a Lincoln le pareció el beso más dulce que haya recibido en toda su vida. Un aroma suave a café, crema y limón, con la sensación de una lengua queriendo juguetear con sus labios y el sutil aroma que Jordan despedía, una combinación de lavanda y vainilla del perfume, té verde de su cabello y ese cálido aroma de limón que, feliz de ello, deseó nunca terminara. Ni Ronnie Anne, con todo y la emotividad que el restaurante franco-mexicano _Jean Juan_, ni Penélope en esa noche de botella con Clyde, Stella, Liam y Tabby, podían compararse.

Jordan, perdida en sus fantasías, solo se concentra en disfrutar el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudo encontrar en su vida en privado...

..._o eso creía._

Por las cámaras de seguridad, Jenny lo vio todo. Se prometió que ese sería un buen tema de cotilleo con Leni y un secreto para su madre.

~ø~

**Y aquí terminamos esto. Fue muy tardado, pero ya lo tengo. Culpa de un hermano muy incómodo que cayó de visita, así que mis disculpas. Les compensaré en la semana.**

**Sobre el aforismo, diré que en junio pasado se cumplió un año sin Richard _El Viejo_ Harrison, y como fan de cierto programa de History channel, opté por tributarlo de este modo. Esté donde sea que esté, ojalá que tenga sus alitas de pollo.**

**Respondiendo...**

**_Charly888_ de nada.**

**_Exxen_, no hay de qué.**

**_J0nás Nagera_, no supe explayarme bien. Fue algo duro, pero terminé esto muy al vapor por razones expuestas. Un poco surrealista, pero fue lo que pude con el tiempo en contra. Grazie mille.**

**PD: Respecto a lo señalsdo en _Flotar y _picar, prefiero los cameos a la Peter Jackson. ¿Has visto El Señor de los Anillos con atención a un hombre de barba?**

**_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, gracias por notarlo. Siempre me desagradó Cristina, pero siento que es de esos personajes que, como Carol Pingrey en su momento, eran un lienzo en blanco. Así, tuvimos perras, suicidas, mafiosas... hasta topar con una plástica como muchas. Dankeschön, mein freund.**

**_Mr. G_, lo de Artie y Rusty originalmente sería al revés, pero eso había sido algo tonto. Lo que sí, es que suele pasar eso. Y en honor a la verdad, _PenguinArrow_ tuvo una idea parecida antes en su fanfic _Te Necesito_. No dudo que el potencial fue bien aprovechado en su momento, por lo que considero esto un pequeño homenaje _Monocromático, si lees esto, gracias por ello. Eso estuvo de locos__ como el asunto de Loan y el tigre_.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Ok, no lo cumplí en forma, pero hice lo que se pudo.**

**_Hasta la próxima, porque hoy_**

**_se baja el telón._**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


End file.
